A new War begins (titre probablement provisoire)
by Nenali-chan
Summary: Suite de "une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur". Plus d'un siècle après la fin de la Guerre, Neah, à la recherche de Road, se retrouve au Japon, où il fait la rencontre de Yukio Okumura, un garçon qui se dit exorciste. C'est ainsi que le nouveau Comte Millénaire se retrouve embarqué dans une nouvelle guerre, qui ne semble pas être sans lien avec la précédente. /!\OOC!Allen
1. Chapter 1

A new War begins (titre probablement provisoire)

_**Hello everyone ! **__**Je suis de retour avec la suite de « Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur… » - titre de merde, je sais. Bref, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, allez-y, parce que je suis pas sûre que, même si je faisais un résumé, vous compreniez tout. En plus, je ne me sens pas le courage de le faire. Et puis, si vous, lecteurs, êtes là, c'est soit parce que vous êtes tombés sur ce cross-over en vous disant « chouette, un en français ! » sans voir la petite annonce dans le résumé, soit parce que vous avez suivit l'histoire.**_

_**Bref, maintenant, réponse aux review du chapitre 24 de « Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur… » :**_

_**z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan :**__** Ce n'est pas vraiment the real end, puisqu'il y a une suite. Et don't worry, Road va revenir, de toute façon. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer. N'est-ce pas ? /sourire crispé/. Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements, nee-chan ! Et joyeuses fêtes, joyeux mois de janvier etc !**_

_**Bouwh **__**: Hohoho ! /prend sa hotte et s'éloigne, un bonnet de Noël sur la tête, avant de revenir et de sortir les pétards et le champagne/. Et ouais ! 50 reviews ! Et même si c'est pas toi qui a mis la 50**__**ème**__**, il n'y en aurait pas eu autant que ça ! Et si on prend ta sœur de 13 ans pour ta jumelle, soit c'est que tu fais plus jeune (ce qui est plutôt bien), soit c'est ta sœur qui fait plus vieille (ce qui est mon bien pour elle).  
Toi non-plus, tu n'es pas seule ? Terrible… Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça serait ennuyeux si on était seule…  
/coupe la corde avec laquelle Bouwh s'est pendue/ Comme je l'ai dit à Kurea, on va la revoir Road. Donc pas de panique. De toute façon, elle peut pas vraiment mourir, comme tous les Noé – sauf Neah.  
…Ils ont arrêté 07-Ghost ?! Le tome 9 ça correspond à quels chapitres ? Je ne les ai lu qu'en scans, et j'ai vu l'anime, mais c'était il y a longtemps…Je me rappelle que j'adorais Teito et son meilleur ami qui n'est pas mort – Wikipédia est mon ami – Hakuren ? et Labrador – son nom m'a marqué…pourquoi un chien ?  
Quant à DGM, à partir de Lavi, je suis pas capable de dire qui est mon préféré…Neah, peut-être ? Ou Allen ? Ou Tyki ? Ou Wisely ?  
Et…pour « l'ombre » et « la personne »…je ne dis rien…tu verras…mouhéhéhé…  
Pour l'invention du micro-onde par Komui, j'ai pensé à un truc super-utile…et comme je suis même pas capable de faire cuire des pâtes…bah le micro-ondes. Mais comme ce n'était pas du genre de Komui de faire un truc utile volontairement, je l'ai transformé en expérience raté qui a finalement pas trop mal tourné. Et en ce qui concerne Lero, je pense que comme un golem n'est pas vraiment un être vivant, et que c'est programmé pour obéir à quelqu'un – en l'occurrence, le Comte Millénaire – je trouve normal qu'il soit resté avec Neah puisqu'il est le Comte Millénaire, non ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 1 du cross-over dont je cherche le nom en ce moment même !  
(PS : Bien sûr que tu es ma lectrice préférée ! A part ma sœur, je veux dire, mais c'est ma sœur, quoi ! Oui, je sais que c'est du favoritisme, mais je m'en fous ! Vous êtes mes lectrices préférées, na !)**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** D. Gray-man et Blue Exorcist/ Ao no Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Eh, Neah…

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs baissa les yeux vers Chika. Il était assis sur le bord du lit de son amie, dont les cheveux auparavant roux étaient devenus gris. Elle avait plus de 90 ans, aujourd'hui, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Le jeune homme avait tout essayé, mais il n'était pas parvenu à lui permettre de rester jeune éternellement.

Neah sourit doucement, serrant la main désormais ridée de la vieille femme.

_Tu feras attention à toi, hein ?

_Comme toujours, acquiesça-t-il.

_Mon œil…

Neah leva les yeux au ciel, et Chika rit un petit peu. Puis, elle soupira, sentant que ce ne serait plus très long.

_Je passerai le bonjour à tout le monde de ta part.

En effet, tous les anciens camarades du duo étaient, depuis de nombreuses années, passés « de l'autre côté » comme on dit. Les derniers en date étaient Kanda, Alma et Timothy, morts à quelques mois d'écarts seulement. Kanda et Alma étaient décédés à cause du sort qui leur permettait de guérir leurs blessures, et Timothy avait tout simplement vieillit. Komui était mort à l'âge respectable de 97 dans les années cinquante. Lenalee l'avait suivi d'une dizaine d'années. Miranda, Marie et Krory étaient partis un peu avant elle. Cross, Cloud et Mana au début des années trente. Maora était morte plus jeune que les autres, à environ 60 ans, entourée de Lavi, décédé vingt-cinq ans plus tard, de leurs enfants et de leurs petits-enfants. Au final, il ne resterait que Neah et la famille Noé, ainsi que Tora, avec qui ils avaient perdus contact en même temps qu'avec les enfants de Maora, qui n'appréciaient pas trop les étranges fréquentations de leurs parents.

Et c'était au tour de Chika.

_Tu sais quoi, Neah ?

_Oui ?

_Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi.

Le blanc se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un sourire heureux apparu sur son visage marqué par l'âge. Et elle ferma les yeux.

La Guerre était finie depuis environ 80 ans.

* * *

_Cooooomte-samaaaaaaaa !

Un parapluie violet orné d'une tête de citrouille déboula dans la salle à manger, à l'avant dernier étage de la tour centrale de l'Arche Blanche. Là, un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux longs cheveux bouclés, triait des cartes. Il avait des yeux dorés peu communs et un étrange teint couleur cendre.

_Lero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, se renseigna-t-il auprès du golem parlant.

_Tyki-sama ! Le Comte-sama est introuvable, lero !

Tyki soupira et secoua la tête, exaspéré. Mais où était-il encore passé ? Dans un sens, sa disparition ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Les jours comme ceux-ci, il sortait toujours pour aller faire tour hors de l'Arche.

_Il finira bien par réapparaître, finit-il par dire. Tu sais bien quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui.

Lero s'arrêta dans sa crise et baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait. C'était pour cela qu'il cherchait le Comte. On était aujourd'hui le 3 mars, la date exacte à laquelle la guerre s'était terminée plus d'un siècle auparavant, la date à laquelle leur sœur avait été tuée…

Laissant Tyki, maintenant d'humeur triste, à son jeu de carte, le parapluie retourna dans les rues de l'Arche, à la rechercher de son maitre. Son regard tomba sur une petite pancarte, accroché à une porte, non-loin de lui.

« Tokyo, Japon »

Peut-être que le Comte était sorti…mais dans ce cas, il faudrait passer toutes les portes pour le trouver. Lero soupira, déjà épuisé par la tâche monumentale qui l'attendait. Il se laissa quatre heures pour trouver le Comte, et après, il rentrerait voir d'autres Noé, comme Sheryl. Sheryl était toujours déprimé, les jours comme ceux-ci.

Au même moment, une pluie battante tombait sur la capitale du pays du soleil levant. Un garçon, d'une dizaine d'années qui avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux étaient bleus, marchait. Deux grains de beauté se trouvaient juste en dessous de son œil gauche. Il portait un lourd manteau noir, et on notait la présence d'un pistolet à sa ceinture. Il avait un air sérieux qu'on ne voyait pas souvent chez les enfants. Soudain, il s'arrêta, apercevant un spectacle insolite.

Assis dans un parc, un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, fixait le ciel nuageux de ses yeux dorés. De petites créatures noires voletaient autour de lui, trouvant refuge dans les plis de son manteau de la même couleur, ou encore entre deux mèches de cheveux blancs et trempés par la pluie. L'une d'entre elle se posa sur son doigt, suivit de plusieurs autres. Il fit un doux sourire et, des doigts de sa main gauche, lui gratouilla l'oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et sembla ronronner de contentement.

_Tu les vois ?, demanda le brun.

_De quoi ?

_Les Coal Tar.

_Ah, ça ! Oui, bien sûr.

Il s'était tourné vers lui, son sourire s'agrandissant. Mais, en voyant plus clairement son visage, le garçon dirigea sa main vers son arme. Comment, après tout, pouvait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un qui avait la marque de Satan sur le visage ? Enfin, une cicatrice…une étrange cicatrice rouge vif qui traversait son œil gauche et qui se terminait en pentacle inversé sur le front.

_Tu es un démon ?

Le regard du plus vieux se teinta de surprise, rendant l'autre plus suspicieux encore. Sa main agrippait maintenant son arme, qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

_Franchement, qui répondrait « oui » à cette question ?

_Les démons le font.

_Les démons sont stupides.

_Et toi ?

_Moi aussi. Mais pas de la même manière qu'eux.

Le garçon allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un cri.

_Cooooomte-samaaaaaaaa !

Celui avec les cheveux blancs se tourna vers un parapluie qui arrivait dans leur direction à toute vitesse. Le brun regarda avec une surprise grandissante l'objet s'adresser au garçon, le réprimandant sévèrement.

_Comte-sama ! Vous êtes encore partit sans prévenir, lero ! J'étais très inquiet, lero !

_Désolé, Lero…

_En plus, vous êtes sous la pluie, lero ! Vous allez attraper un rhume, lero !

Le parapluie s'ouvrit et se plaça au-dessus de sa tête pour le couvrir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sembla se rappeler la présence du garçon.

_Lero…, soupira le blanc. On ne parle pas devant les humains. C'est très mal poli.

_Pardonnez-moi, Comte-sama, lero…

Le blanc le rassura, et se tourna vers l'humain en question, pour voir le canon d'un pistolet pointé vers son front.

_Tu étais donc bien un démon !

_Non, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Par contre, toi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normal.

Le garçon secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. Comment avait-il pu douter de la nature de son interlocuteur ? Personne d'humain n'aurait les cheveux blancs, les yeux dorés et la marque de Satan sur le visage !

_Je suis un exorciste.

Le sourire disparu, et le brun cru que, comme les démons, il allait attaquer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Juste un air de surprise absolue.

_Un exorciste ?, répéta-t-il, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Quand son interlocuteur hocha la tête, le blanc se mordit la lèvre.

_La Congrégation a été recrée ?, marmonna-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant, il n'y a plus d'Akumas…Assied-toi, ordonna-t-il finalement en regardant le garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopérer. Et baisse ton arme. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Le ton sérieux de l'adolescent fit hésiter le brun. Que faire ? Il disait qu'il n'était pas un démon, mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il allait formuler cette réflexion à voix haute quand il fut pris de vitesse.

_J'ai cessé de m'intéresser aux affaires de l'Eglise il y a quelques années – ça m'a causé assez de problème comme ça – mais ce que tu me dis est intéressant. Un exorciste…Dépêche-toi !, siffla-t-il finalement.

Le plus jeune obéit comme par réflexe, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_Comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda le blanc d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

_Yukio Okumura.

_Neah. Bref, est-ce que tu travailles pour une organisation particulière ?

_Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? De toute façon, je doute que vous connaissiez.

_Tu vas me le dire parce que je te le demande. Et aussi parce que j'aurais deux mots à dire au Pape. Et tu peux me tutoyer, petit. Tu me fais me sentir vieux.

_Désolé…je travaille pour l'Ordre de la Croix Vraie. Je suis sorti de l'école d'exorcisme cette année. Et tu connais le Pape ?

Neah allait repartir dans un long discours, mais il s'interrompit. L'Ordre de la Croix Vraie ? Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Donc, ils n'ont pas restauré la Congrégation…ça me rassure. Au moins, il n'y a pas de guerre…

En effet. Il ne fallait pas que la Guerre reprenne. Elle avait duré trop longtemps et couté trop cher à trop de monde.

_Mais nous sommes en guerre, le contredit Yukio. Contre Satan et ses démons, qui viennent de la Gehenne.

_Donc…tu es un soldat ? Et ils t'obligent à te battre ?

_Tous les exorcistes sont volontaires.

_Ouf…j'ai cru que j'allais devoir engueuler le Pape…manquerait plus que ça.

_Pourquoi ça t'inquiétais comme ça ? En plus, c'est pas comme si ils pouvaient nous forcer, si ?

_Il y a quelques années, répondit évasivement Neah, l'Eglise a fait de nombreuses conneries, et il fallait que quelqu'un les répare – et c'est tombé sur mes amis, ma famille et moi. Elle a obligé des enfants à se battre, et fait d'autres choses dont tu ne veux même pas entendre parler. Et aujourd'hui, elle a même fait une école. Les choses ont beaucoup changées.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, et Yukio s'obligea à lancer une nouvelle conversation.

_Sinon…qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Il pleut, en plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon jour pour traîner dehors.

_Je cherchais quelqu'un…

_Ah ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

_Non. Je ne sais toujours pas où est ma sœur.

_Je peux t'aider à la retrouver, si tu veux.

Neah secoua la tête.

_Elle a disparu il y a longtemps. Mais elle finira bien par revenir, c'est certain. Je n'ai qu'à attendre…mais normalement, ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je viens de finir une mission donc je rentre chez moi. J'espère que Rin n'a pas remarqué mon absence.

Neah trouva là un bon prétexte pour dévier la conversation. C'est pourquoi il s'intéressa dénommé Rin.

_Rin ? Un frère ou une sœur ?

_Mon frère jumeau.

_C'est aussi un exorciste ?

_Non, répondit Yukio. Il ne sait rien sur les démons, ni sur les exorcistes, ni sur l'Ordre. Mon père et moi faisons tout pour le lui cacher.

_Tu peux m'en dire plus sur cet « Ordre de la Croix Vraie » ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr que…

_Franchement, ces humains sont vraiment idiots, lero ! Après tout ce que tu as dit, pourquoi ne pas continuer, lero !

_Lero !

_Pardon, Comte-sama…lero…

Le parapluie n'avait pas vraiment l'air désolé, mais Yukio ne fit aucun commentaire. Il allait répondre à la question de Neah, mais un homme s'approcha de leur groupe et interpella le brun.

_Ah, Yukio ! Tu es là !

_Père !

_Et qui est ton jeune ami ?

Lero allait dire quelque chose, mais Neah lu jeta un regard sévère, même s'il avait envie de rire. Jeune ? Lui ? Il était sûrement bien plus vieux que cet homme, qui semblait être le père de Yukio. L'homme en question haussa un sourcil en voyant la scène : son fils en train de discuter avec un étranger assez…étrange au-dessus de qui flottait un parapluie qui semblait ricaner pour une raison incompréhensible. Peut-être un démon invoqué ?

_Je vais rentrer, maintenant, dit soudainement le brun. A la prochaine.

_Oui !, répondit Neah avec bonne humeur. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet enfant qu'il appréciait beaucoup, sans pouvoir dire de quoi il s'agissait.

_Au fait, Neah ? A quoi ressemble ta sœur ? Je pourrais ouvrir l'œil.

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle ressemblait à une fillette de douze ans, aux cheveux violets et aux yeux dorés, répondit le blanc.

_Les yeux dorés sont de famille ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça…

_Et comment je te contacte si je la vois ?

_Suis les Coal Tar. Je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien. Tu devrais me trouver si je suis dans le coin.

Yukio hocha la tête et suivit son père. Il se faisait tard, il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

La Guerre était terminée depuis environ 115 ans.

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto, prêtre, Saint Paladin, et père adoptif des frères Okumura se tourna vers le plus jeune de ses fils. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui demander sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

_Yukio…

_Oui ?, répondit le brun.

_Qui était-ce ?

_Eh bien…je ne sais pas vraiment.

_Pardon ?

_Par contre, il était très intéressé par l'Ordre et les exorcistes…

_Vraiment ?

_Oui. Et il s'appelle Neah. Et le parapluie est Lero.

_Comment en êtes-vous venu à discuter ?

_En rentrant, j'ai aperçu des Coal Tar et je les ai suivis. Ils m'ont mené droit à lui. J'ai cru que c'était un démon. Il dit que non, mais je suis incapable de dire s'il mentait ou pas. Il n'agissait pas comme l'un d'entre eux. Et, encore plus bizarre, le parapluie l'appelait « Comte-sama »…

Là-dessus, Shiro fronça les sourcils. Il se faisait appeler « Comte » ? C'était assez étrange. Puis, une de ces informations, de celles qui sont confidentielles, et seulement partagés avec les membres les plus importants de l'ordre, lui revint en mémoire.

_De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ?

_Ses yeux ? Dorés. Il a même dit que c'était de famille. Pourquoi ?

_Vraiment dorés ? Pas ambre, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_Non, répliqua Yukio avec conviction. Ils avaient la couleur de l'or.

Shiro savait de source sûre que les yeux dorés n'étaient pas quelque chose de courants chez les humains. Peut-être était-ce dû à une anomalie génétique ? Mais il avait dit que c'était de famille. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une « famille » qui avait des yeux réellement dorés. Et puis, le pentacle sur son visage, sans oublier cette histoire de « Comte »…

Il faillit rire de lui-même. C'était impossible. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que ce à quoi il venait de penser puisse arriver, de toute façon. Comment serait-ce possible ? Enfin, dans un parc, en plein Tokyo, un jour de pluie ? Tout simplement ridicule.

Son fils ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré le Comte Millénaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Evidement que non.

Qu'il était idiot, parfois.

* * *

**_C'était le premier chapitre. J'ai un peu changé le passage que j'avais mis à la fin de "Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur..." - oui, oui, j'ai compris que le titre était merdique - parce que je trouvais que ça allait mieux avec le contexte. _**

**_Ce chapitre se déroule quelques années avant l'action de Blue Exorcist. Il y aura peut-être encore un ou deux chapitres pareils. _**

**_Bref! Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter! A bientôt!_**

**_Et surtout...review?_**

**_Sivouplé?_**

**_Merci _\^v^/**

_**Biz', Nenali-chan.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

A new War begins

_**Eh eh eh! Voilà le chapitre deux ! Bon, ce soir, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, donc ça va aller assez vite. J'ai heureusement trouvé un peu dans temps libre entre deux révisions d'examen blanc, qui arrivent après-demain…l'enfer.**_

_**Merci à **__**Hasahi no sakura**__** pour avoir follower et favoriter ( ?) ce crossover.  
**__**Et aussi, réponse à sa review :**__** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu en ai mis une et que tu aies apprécié "Une exorciste, une scientifique, un traqueur". Et voilà la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère que ça te plaira !**_

_**Merci aussi à ma sœur pour avoir mis la première review, et on est tous dans le même bateau pour le bac blanc…**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages de D. Gray-man et de Blue Exorcist/Ao no exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Neah s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte qui donnait à Tokyo, Japon. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il n'y était pas retourné, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était là-bas qu'il devait aller. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait bien Yukio Okumura, le gamin qu'il y avait rencontré. Malheureusement, quelqu'un avait prévu de l'empêcher de réaliser son plan de retour en territoire nippon car, à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Lero, son fidèle golem parapluie, et Timcanpy, son non moins fidèle golem doré, lui tombaient dessus.

_Comte-sama !, s'indigna Lero. Vous êtes encore en train de filer en douce !

_Mais non…, tenta Neah avec un sourire innocent.

_Je sais que si ! Et Timcanpy est d'accord avec moi, lero !

Timcanpy hocha la tête avec énergie, permettant l'apparition d'un sourire satisfait sur le visage citrouille de Lero.

_Vous voyez !

Le blanc soupira, avant d'admettre que oui, il allait partir sans prévenir personne. D'ailleurs, il passa la tête à travers la porte de l'Arche pour voir le temps qu'il faisait au Japon et, prit d'une idée soudaine en se rendant compte de celui-ci, se tourna vers les deux golems.

_Vous avez qu'à venir avec moi. Lero passerait très bien : il pleut. Mais Tim, tu dois promettre de ne pas manger de Coal Tar !

Lero, après un instant de réflexion, finit par accepter la proposition de son maitre. Tim, quant à lui, se logea dans le col du manteau du blanc. Finalement, Neah ouvrit Lero pour le mettre au-dessus de sa tête, et sortit. En effet, tout comme la semaine précédente, des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sans merci sur la capitale japonaise.

Une fois sortit, ils commencèrent aussitôt à attirer les Coal Tar, qui se regroupèrent autour d'eux, pour la plus grande joie du blanc. Il adorait ses bestioles, et souhaitait désormais en avoir dans l'Arche. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore réussit à en attraper…

Marchant dans la rue, Neah avisa une horloge. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Peut-être qu'il verrait Yukio, aujourd'hui. Après tout, les enfants ne rentraient-ils pas chez eux pour manger ?

Il tourna à un autre coin de rue, s'apprêta à s'engager dans une avenue, quand soudain, il s'arrêta. Figé, il regardait un petit groupe d'écoliers, qui avaient tous une dizaine d'années. Il recula dans la rue et s'appuya contre le mur, avant de tourner la tête pour les observer.

Au milieu du groupe se trouvait une fillette du même âge que les autres, tenant une énorme sucette d'une main. D'un point de vue extérieur, n'avait rien de spécial, cette fillette. Mais du point de vue de Neah…

Elle avait les cheveux sombres et longs jusqu'aux épaules, qui étaient maintenant trempés par la pluie, tout comme ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient marrons mais, en y regardant de plus près, ils avaient une lueur dorée que seules certaines personnes seraient capable d'apercevoir. Elle portait son uniforme scolaire, mais sa jupe était plus courte que celle de ses camarades, et elle portait de hautes chaussettes. Sur son visage s'étalait un sourire rayonnant alors qu'elle riait avec ses amies.

Il était si absorbé par la vision de cette fillette qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui.

* * *

Quand le Saint Paladin Shiro Fujimoto était sorti de chez lui vers l'heure du déjeuner pour aller faire quelques courses – il fallait bien se nourrir, tout de même –, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir que tous les Coal Tar des environs se dirigeaient au même endroit. Cela lui rappela le phénomène décrit par son fils la semaine précédente, et il décida de les suivre.

Il tomba sur le garçon, le même que Yukio avait rencontré, dans une rue. Il observait avec un intérêt qui Shiro trouva suspect un groupe d'écoliers qui rentraient chez eux pour le repas. Il s'approcha donc de lui et l'interpella, mais il était si concentré qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand se fut son parapluie qui le repéra le premier.

_Comte-sama, dit-il. Comte-sama !

L'adolescent sursauta et leva les yeux vers la tête de citrouille.

_Que se passe-t-il, Lero ?

_Il y a un humain, lero !

Ses yeux d'or s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il se retourna vivement. Il reconnut facilement Shiro, et il fronça les sourcils. D'après Yukio, l'homme aussi était un exorciste. Allait-il dire qu'il était un démon, lui aussi ? Il avait réussi à faire comprendre à Yukio que ce n'était pas le cas, mais les adultes étaient souvent plus difficiles à faire changer d'avis que les enfants.

_Tu es le gosse de la semaine dernière ?

Il hocha la tête, intrigué. Que lui voulait-il ?

Shiro s'approcha et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la scène qu'était en train d'observer Neah. Il haussa un sourcil.

_Alors comme ça, on regarde les filles qui rentrent de l'école ? C'est assez malsain, tu sais.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répliqua sèchement Neah.

_Ce n'est jamais ce qu'on croit, rétorqua Shiro avec un sourire. Alors ? C'est laquelle, qui t'intéresse ?

_Celle du milieu est ma sœur.

_Tu es ici pour la ramener chez vous ?

Neah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la fillette. Elle faisait un grand sourire et riait de bon cœur avec des amis. Elle avait un air heureux qui fit sourire le blanc.

_Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais attendre qu'elle se souvienne de moi.

_Pourquoi ? Elle t'a oublié ?

_Pour l'instant. Mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt, elle va se réveiller et tout lui reviendra.

Shiro observa le garçon aux cheveux blancs, et surpris dans son regard doré quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

La culpabilité.

Visiblement, le blanc se reprochait quelque chose concernant sa sœur. Mais en même temps, il voulait la voir revenir. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de lui.

_Tu sais à quoi ton histoire me fait penser ? A celle des membres du Clan Noé. Chaque fois qu'ils meurent, ils se réincarnent, et ne se souviennent pas de leur vie précédente avant leur réveille.

Neah allait répondre quelque chose, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge à la fin de la dernière phrase de l'exorciste. Qui était cet homme ? Comment connaissait-il la famille Noé ? Sur son visage désormais blême s'inscrivit une expression d'intense surprise, alors qu'il fixait Shiro. Timcanpy jaillit du col de son manteau et montra les dents d'un air menaçant, et Lero plissa les yeux.

_Je vois grâce à ta réaction que tu connais aussi cette histoire.

_Comment ?

_Je suis le Saint Paladin de l'Ordre de la Croix-Vraie, et je le resterai jusqu'à ma mort. Certaines informations me sont transmises, mais restent cachées au reste de l'Ordre. Cela veut-il dire que tu es un membre du clan ?

_Pas n'importe quel membre !, s'exclama Lero. Tu devrais montrer plus de respect envers le Comte Millénaire, lero !

_Le Comte Millénaire ?_, pensa Shiro. _Cet…enfant ? C'est impossible, il ne peut pas avoir plus de quatorze ans !_

Il s'attira un regard noir de Lero quand il fit part de ses pensées. Là-dessus, Neah sourit. Si déjà l'homme était choqué en entendant ça, dans quel état serait-il en apprenant son âge !

_Une fois éveillé, les Noé ne vieillissent plus, expliqua-t-il, clairement amusé par la surprise de l'exorciste. Je me promène sur cette Terre depuis plus de 7000 ans, parce que personne n'a encore jamais réussit à me tuer.

_Comte-sama ! Il ne faut pas parler de nous aux humains ! Lero !

_C'est toi qui as commencé, Lero.

_Pardonnez-moi, Comte-sama.

_C'est pas grave.

Le garçon et le parapluie continuèrent à discuter, occultant totalement la présence de l'humain, qui se sentait de trop. Cet enfant disait être le Comte Millénaire, mais était-ce la vérité ? Dans ce cas, il pouvait être dangereux ! D'après ce qu'il savait, le Comte Millénaire avant tenté de détruire l'humanité pendant des années ! Mais si c'était un mensonge, comment connaissait-il ce secret ? Et quel intérêt avait-il à mentir ? De plus, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de démon prenant la forme d'un parapluie, Lero ne pouvait donc pas être une invocation. Mais alors quoi ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions quand un homme sortit littéralement du mur à sa droite pour s'adresser au garçon.

_Neah !, s'exclama-t-il avec un ton surpris. Et Lero et Tim ! Je vous aie cherché partout ! Si Wisely ne vous…

_Chut, Niichan ! Regarde !

L'homme se pencha à son tour et regarda dans la direction indiquée par son frère. Les seules choses que Shiro pouvait voir de lui étaient ses longs cheveux bouclés et sa peau couleur de cendre. Cet homme était donc bien un Noé. Mais qu'en était-il du garçon ?

_Mais…, balbutia l'homme. C'est…

_Oui, acquiesça Neah. C'est _Road_ ! Elle va bientôt revenir !

Le Noé sourit en baissant les yeux vers le blanc. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec une affection non-dissimulée.

_Tant mieux…elle manquait à tout le monde. Il ne manquera plus que Wrath et notre famille sera au complet. Cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

_C'est vrai ! Sheryl va être fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle ! Mais, Tyki…qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'humain ?

Neah venait en effet de se souvenir de la présence humaine qui se trouvait parmi eux. Le dénommé Tyki se tourna vers Shiro, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, avant de laisser échapper un rire gêné.

_On devrait le tuer, lero !

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lero ?, le réprimanda Tyki. On ne tue pas les humains comme ça, enfin ! C'est fini, le temps où on les massacrait pour le plaisir !

Lero bouda, faisant rire Neah. Puis, Tyki soupira. Il était vraiment le seul qui pouvait discuter de manière diplomatique avec les humains, ici ! Pas étonnant que toute leur famille soit catégorisée comme une bande de psychopathes s'ils tuaient tous les humains qui les découvraient ! Il fallait être capable faire dans la finesse, aussi !

Tyki prit donc les choses en mains – sans mauvais jeux de mot – retira ses gants et plongea son bras à travers la poitrine de l'humains en question.

_Tu serais bien gentil de ne dire à personne que tu nous as vu, d'accord ? Ça serait embêtant que je doive t'arracher le cœur…tu ne crois pas ?

Secoué, Shiro hocha la tête. Ce type venait de lui passer à travers le corps ! Et sans lui faire mal ! C'était normalement impossible ! Mais, en même temps…on parlait du clan Noé, là. Rien ne pouvait être qualifié de « normal » chez eux.

En constatant son hochement de tête, Tyki retira son bras, son sourire toujours bien présent.

_Heureux de savoir que nous avons pu trouver un terrain d'entente, monsieur. Allez, Neah. On rentre, maintenant.

Un silence lui répondit. Tyki pivota vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère quelques secondes plus tôt, pour voir qu'il avait disparu, emportant Lero et Tim avec lui.

_Non ! Neah !, s'exclama-t-il, agacé. Où est-il encore passé ?

Il prit sa forme humaine et sortit dans la rue où ils avaient vu la réincarnation de Road. Là, il poussa un nouveau soupir. Son petit frère avait profité du moment où il avait tourné le dos pour filer et aborder la nouvelle Noé du Rêve.

_saut de page

Neah et la fillette se regardaient maintenant en chien de faïence. Le blanc se maudit d'être allé lui parler. Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Après un silence horriblement gêné pendant lequel le groupe d'amis de Road le fixait, les sourcils relevé, il finit par plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortit un sac de friandises. Il faisait toujours ça quand il revoyait Road pour la première fois depuis longtemps et ça lui faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Et il n'y avait pas que lui…Chika, Tyki et Wisely aussi avaient pris cette habitude.

_Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant. Bon retour.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit le paquet et sourit.

_Merci.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, avant que Road ne reprenne, d'un ton inquisiteur.

_Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?

_Oui.

Neah sentit une main l'attraper par le col, et il leva la tête, pour croiser le regard de Tyki, qui traduisait son agacement. L'homme le tira en arrière et le poussa vers la rue où ils avaient discuté avec Shiro.

_Je peux savoit ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Neah eu la décence d'avoir l'air désolé et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

_Je parlais avec Road.

Tyki se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait manquer de bon sens, des fois. Cette Road ne les connaissait pas, et il allait lui parler en lui donnant des friandises ! Ça lui faisait penser à une vieille technique de pervers du genre « tiens mon enfant, tu veux un bonbon ? ».

_Ne le refais plus, ok ? Pour le moment, elle ne sait pas qui tu es.

_D'accord, Niichan.

L'adorable ton utilisé par Neah fit fondre l'agacement de Tyki comme de la neige au soleil. Il pensa un instant que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait incapable de rester fâché contre son frère pendant une période plus longue que quelques minutes.

_Ouvre donc une porte, petit frère. C'est l'heure de rentrer.

Neah hocha la tête. A la grande surprise de Shiro, une vive lumière blanche apparut, prenant la forme d'une sorte d'immense porte, et les deux Noé entrèrent. La porte se referma derrière eux, et tout fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Sauf, bien sûr, pour une certaine fillette qui se retrouvait avec un sac de sucreries bien réel entre les mains, se demandant pourquoi le garçon qui le lui avait donné lui semblait si familier.

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto était quelqu'un qui pouvait sans problème se vanter que rien n'était plus capable de le surprendre. A quelques exceptions près. Et une de ses fameuses exceptions lui était apparue sous le nez, avait discuté avec lui, avant de le menacer de mort et de partir comme si de rien était.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le Vatican tenait tant à ce que le secret du clan Noé en reste un, et ne soit partagé qu'avec les plus importants membres de l'Ordre. Le Pape et le Saint Paladin, en somme.

Il n'y avait jamais réellement cru. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces multitudes de légendes qui accompagnent les passages des démons et des exorcistes.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire ça.

Entendre parler des Noé était une chose.

En rencontrer en était une autre.

Ils étaient différents de ceux qu'il s'imaginait. Enfin, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien imaginer, puisqu'il croyait leur existence impossible.

Peut-être que, en entendant le nom « Comte Millénaire », il aurait été plus enclin à penser à un homme plus vieux, plus grand, pas à un enfant. D'après les légendes, l'être se faisant appeler «Comte Millénaire » avait comme but unique de détruire la race humaine. Pourtant, ce garçon ne lui avait pas semblé animé par de mauvais sentiments. Même l'homme, qui avait pourtant failli lui arracher le cœur, n'avait pas l'air de ces créatures de sadisme et de cruauté qui lui avait été décrites.

Ils avaient l'air…humain.

…

…

Presque.

Ils ne référaient pas à eux-mêmes comme à un « clan », mais comme à une « famille ». Ils lui semblaient presque sympathiques. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se référer à sa première impression, sans compter ce que ce Tyki avait dit.

« C'est fini, le temps où on les massacrait pour le plaisir »

Cela impliquait qu'il y avait eu une période pendant laquelle ils s'étaient amusés à commettre des meurtres. Dans ce cas, ce « clan Noé » était un danger réel, pas une simple histoire pour effrayer les enfants.

Mais alors…pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi était-il assis à table avec le gamin aux cheveux blancs ?

Lui et son…son frère ? l'avaient laissé en plan moins de deux jours plus tôt, et il pointait – encore ! – le bout de son nez un jeudi midi pour lui demander plus d'informations et, accessoirement, profiter du repas préparé par les prêtres de leur église !

_Bien, Fujimoto-san, commença Neah en posant sa fourchette. Et si nous parlions un peu ?

Shiro congédia ses amis prêtres. Après tout, ceux-là n'étaient au courant de rien, et discuter avec un être probablement immortel n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen de leur annoncer la nouvelle de l'existence des démons. Trop choquant, selon lui.

_Très bien.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Pris de court, Shiro ne sut quoi répondre. Dans un autre sens, cette question était tout à fait légitime. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui donne toutes les informations qu'il avait.

_Tu es vraiment le Comte Millénaire ?

_Oui.

_Ton but est donc de détruire l'humanité ?, continua-t-il prudemment.

_Non. Ça, c'était l'ancien Comte. Je l'ai tué il y a un peu plus d'un siècle, et j'ai pris sa place. Il a toujours été le seul à réellement haïr les humains. Les autres étaient manipulés, et aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucun problème.

_J'aimerais que tu me racontes la véritable histoire…

_Et en échange ?

_Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur les démons, Satan, etc.

Neah réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête, rassurant Shiro. On ne savait jamais, il fallait toujours être prudent quand on avait devant soit quelqu'un qui pouvait vous tuer en un claquement de doigt. Il n'était même pas sûr que cette expression soit une métaphore.

Et Neah commença à expliquer. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus d'Akuma, plus d'Adam, rien ne viendrais mettre en danger la vie de cet homme parce qu'il en savait trop.

Il lui raconta l'entière vérité sur Adam. Comment il avait utilisé ses frères et sœurs pour ses expériences, comment il les avait transformés en arme de guerre. Comment lui-même, Neah, fut créé. La manière dont l'Innocence arriva sur terre. Qui était Noé, comment il l'avait sauvé. La première défaite d'Adam, et son retour, sept millénaires plus tard. Plus le récit avançait, plus les détails étaient nombreux. Il raconta la Congrégation, les exorcistes, les batailles, tout, jusqu'à la dernière. Jusqu'au jour où il avait pris la place du Comte précédant pour empêcher son retour qui aurait été inévitable.

_Je vois…

_Tu vois quoi ?

_Pourquoi l'église n'a jamais dit l'entière vérité à ce sujet. Ça serait revenir à admettre qu'il y a sept mille ans, les sciences étaient plus avancées qu'aujourd'hui. Sans oublier qu'ils devraient alors avouer toutes les crimes qu'ils ont commis dans le passé et…je comprends ! C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Yukio s'il était obligé de se battre ! Tu ne veux pas que les exorcistes d'aujourd'hui vivent dans les mêmes conditions que ceux d'avant…

Neah se renfrogna, avant de faire remarquer qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas que des enfants soient entraînés à devenir exorcistes. Certes, il y avait une école, et c'était un progrès, mais tout de même ! Les jeunes sont censés aller en cour, et ne pas avoir d'autre sujet d'inquiétude que de la date de sortie du prochain tome de tel ou tel manga. Shiro finit par lui demander pourquoi le volontariat et l'âge des exorcistes lui étaient si importants. Après tout, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment…

_Les exorcistes qui combattaient il y a un siècle étaient mes amis, expliqua-t-il. Au moment de la dernière bataille, le plus jeune d'entre eux avait neuf ans. Mon propre apprenti en avait un peu plus de sept quand il a été intégré de force. A l'époque, l'âge n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Innocence. Tu étais un compatible, tu te battais. Point. Tu ne revoyais jamais ta famille et tes amis. Le seul moyen d'échapper à la Congrégation pour une exorciste, à l'époque, c'était en étant incinéré après la mort. Maintenant que je t'ai dit ce que tu veux savoir, c'est à toi.

Shiro acquiesça, et prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter était moins horrible et moins long que l'histoire de Neah, mais cela restait assez compliqué.

_Notre univers, commença-t-il, est composé de deux dimensions…

_C'est tout ?

_Hein ?

_Je vis dans un lieu interdimensionel. Ils s'y trouvent des milliards de portes qui conduisent toutes à un endroit différent…que ce soit dans ce monde où dans d'autres.

_Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais chez nous… attend une minute.

Shiro réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant ses mots.

_Notre univers, reprit-il, est composé de deux _mondes_. Ces deux mondes sont à l'opposés l'un de l'autre mais sont liés, comme un miroir. De premier est celui où vivent les humains, celui où nous nous trouvons actuellement : Assiah. Le deuxième est celui où vivent les démons : c'est Gehenne. Les démons ont un maitre, Satan, qui a huit enfants, les Baal, les rois démons. Normalement, tout contact entre les deux mondes est impossible, mais les démons ont la capacité de posséder des êtres vivants ou des objets d'Assiah. Pour ce qui est des démons. Il y a donc Satan et ces huit Baal : Samael, le roi du Temps, Amaimon, le roi de la Terre, Astaroth, le roi Putride, Lucifer, le roi de la Lumière, Egyn, le roi de l'Eau, Azazel, le roi des Esprits, Beelzebub, le roi des Insectes, et Iblis, le roi du Feu. Chaque démon est affilié à un roi. Par exemple, les Coal Tar sont associés à Astaroth ou encore les Greenmen à Amaimon. Ces démons sont des êtres malintentionnés, c'est pourquoi le Vatican a créé une organisation nommée « l'Ordre de la Croix Vraie ». Cet ordre recrute et forme des exorcistes. Il ne s'agit pas du même genre d'exorciste que ceux que tu connaissais : nous utilisons de l'eau bénite, des passages de la Bible, des invocations, où de simples armes pour nous débarrasser des démons. Il y a cinq sortes d'exorcistes : les Chevaliers, qui utilisent des lames, les Dragons, qui utilisent surtout des armes à feu, les Dresseurs, qui invoquent des démons, alors appelés « familiers », pour combattre, les Arias, qui récitent des passages de certains écrits saints et enfin les Soigneurs, capable de guérir les blessures. Dans l'Ordre, les exorcistes ont des rangs, dont le plus élevé est le Saint Paladin.

_Que vous êtes.

_Exactement.

_Vous êtes donc le plus puissant exorciste de votre ordre.

_Oui.

_On dirait pas. Mais bon, je suis bien placé pour dire qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

En effet, on ne pouvait pas deviner au premier coup d'œil que Neah était l'un des êtres les plus puissants du monde…voire même _le_ plus puissant. En se faisant cette réflexion, Shiro eut une idée. Une idée folle mais qui pourrait s'avérer salvatrice si elle se réalisait.

_Neah, c'est bien ça ?

_Oui ?

_Comment dire…ces dernières années, les activités démoniaques ont augmentées en flèches. Il y a beaucoup de démons et, en comparaison, peu d'exorcistes. Pour tout te dire, nous ne sommes pas assez pour faire face à une telle montée en puissance. On manque de bras. C'est pourquoi je pensais que…peut-être…

_Nous pourrions vous prêter main forte ?

Shiro hocha lentement la tête. Il avait bien écouté l'histoire de Neah et il lui avait semblé que l'avenir de l'humanité lui tenait à cœur. Avec de la chance, le garçon accepterait. Bien entendu, Shiro ne voulait pas le forcer à participer, surtout s'il tenait compte de ses expériences passées avec l'Eglise. Le blanc ne lui avait certainement pas tout dit, mais bien assez pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte que ce n'avait pas été plaisant. Malheureusement, ils avaient vraiment besoin de nouveaux exorcistes, et les écoles accueillaient de moins en moins d'élèves chaque année.

Neah comprenait parfaitement les problèmes dans lesquels se trouvait embourbé cet Ordre de la Croix-Vraie. C'était à peu près les mêmes auxquels la Congrégation avait dû faire face. Le manque de personnel et la menace toujours plus présente. Sauf que cette menace semblait moins dangereuse que celle que représentaient Adam et ses Akumas, bien qu'elle ne soit pas à sous-estimer. Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de prendre sa décision.

_Non.

Shiro le regarda avec surprise, puis sourit avec résignation, lui annonçant qu'il acceptait sa décision et ne chercherait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Cela le fit monter un peu plus dans l'estime de Neah. Une toute autre personne aurait essayé de le convaincre par tous les moyens possibles, mais il pouvait voir que Shiro était véritablement honnête. Il décida alors de lui expliquer les raisons de son refus.

_La dernière Guerre dans laquelle ma famille et moi étions impliqués a duré pendant plus de sept millénaires et nous a fait énormément souffrir. Je comprends votre inquiétude au sujet des démons, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de nous faire entrer dans un nouveau conflit. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé… De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de nous affilier une fois de plus avec le Vatican.

Cela avait du sens, pensa Shiro. Il suffisait de regarder toutes les histoires que l'Eglise avait fait circuler sur le Comte Millénaire et sa famille. Elle n'accepterait pas facilement leur entrée en guerre, même s'ils étaient de leur côté, et chercherait à les contrôler. De plus, il lui semblait logique que Neah souhaite protéger sa famille d'une nouvelle guerre.

_Je comprends parfaitement, acquiesça Shiro. Je te remercie d'avoir partagé ces informations avec moi.

Neah se leva.

_C'est moi qui vous remercie. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous recroiser un jour.

_Moi aussi. Et si tu as d'autres questions sur les démons, il suffit de passer me demander.

Le blanc y réfléchit un instant avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne s'étire sur son visage et qu'il ne laisse échapper un petit rire, surprenant Shiro. Lui qui avait été si sérieux pendant toute leur conversation, sa personnalité semblait avoir fait un tour à 180°. Même sa manière de parler avec complètement changé !

_En fait, annonça-t-il avec fierté, j'ai super envie de faire un élevage de Coal Tar chez moi ! Vous savez comment en attraper ?

Et Shiro se rendit compte que son invité n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait appeler « saint d'esprit ».

Quand Neah retourna dans l'Arche, il parla de ce qu'il s'était passé avec les autres Noé. Ils furent tous d'accord sur le même point: cette histoire de démons ne les regardaient pas.

Du moins, ils en étaient persuadés.

* * *

_**C'était le chapitre 2 !**_

_**Les informations concernant les démons viennent de ce site : ******__ aonoexorcist . wikia wiki / Demons_**_ (retirer les espaces). _**J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais, ne possédant pas les tomes et n'ayant pas eu le temps de regarder tout l'anime pour l'instant (ça ne saurait tarder, après les examens), je ne connais pas tous les noms des roi démons, juste Samael, Amaimon et Astaroth. Je me suis donc renseignée, et je me baserai sur ces informations à l'avenir.

_**Bref, merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review et à la prochaine !**_

_**Biz'**_


	3. Chapitre 3

A new War begins

**_Salut tout le monde! J'arrive aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 3, qui signe l'entrée de Neah dans le monde des exorcistes modernes. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que les examens blancs sont terminés - hourra!- et que j'ai regardé tout l'anime Blue Exorcist. Comme il est terminé, et pas le manga, que je n'ai pas sous la main, cette fiction suivra l'anime - que j'aime bien, même si Satan est chelou, avec des changements, bien sûr. _**

**_Au passage, Bouwh m'a demandé si le "_saut de page" était normal. C'est une sorte d'habitude que j'ai quand j'écris sur Word, je met ça pour séparer deux paragraphes quand je change de point de vue, de lieu, de temps etc. Je les remplace habituellement par les lignes de séparation sur Fanfiction, mais il semblerait que j'ai oublié celui-là...hé hé hé...^^'_**

**_Sinon, merci à ceux qui lisent, qui mettent des reviews etc._**

**_Bouwh: C'est pas grave si t'as oublié. Bon, j'avoue qu'avec le premier chapitre, j'étais, en gros: "Bouwh elle m'a pas mis de revieeeewww! Je suis trop nulle et elle aime pûûû! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!" et j'ai été soulagée de voir que tu étais toujours là, juste un peu en retard. Et tu peux ranger ce fouet - qui fait un peu...bizarre d'ailleurs...pourquoi un fouet?  
Sinon, Yukio, je l'aime pas trop non-plus. C'est juste que ça me semblait plus logique qu'il découvre l'existence des exorcistes par Yukio et pas par Rin puisque Rin est pas encore au courant et que Yukio en était déjà un. Et puis ça rendait le chapitre trop court de mettre Shiro dès le début. Et il fallait bien que je me renseigne. Après tout, comment veux-tu que je fasse une fic sur un univers que je connais à moitié? Alors, j'ai cherché, tous les sites avec des détails que j'ai trouvé était en anglais...  
Merci pour tes encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur! Tu as de la chance d'avoir ton bac blanc avant Noël. En plus, nous, on en a un autre trois semaines avant le bac de français - le VRAI.  
Eh eh...sinon, je suis contente que les deux premiers chapitres t'aient plus. Voilà le troisième, j'espère qu'il te satisfera._**

**_Guest n°1 (review du 17/O1):_****_ Si je ne continuais pas cette fic, tu n'aurais pas eu de réponse... Cette fic, je l'ai commencée, et je compte la terminer. Comme je l'ai dit une fois dans ma fic précédente, je trouve ça peu respectueux des auteurs vis à vis des lecteurs d'abandonner une fiction sans raison, comme beaucoup le font. Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review!_**

**_Guest n°2 (review du 20/01):_****_ C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic françaises, dans le coin. Alors oui, je continue et je ne m'arrête pas! Et merci pour ta review!_**

**_Disclaimer: _****_Les personnages de DGM et de Blue Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas!_**

**_Bon, je vous laisse, maintenant. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Même après le refus de coopérer de Neah, Shiro et lui restèrent bons amis. Les autres Noé observèrent donc avec joie leur jeune frère et chef de famille se socialiser à l'extérieur de l'Arche lui qui, habituellement, n'aimait pas en sortir sans raison. Le fait que l'homme soit un exorciste les avait un peu refroidit mais, dans l'ensemble, ils avaient fini par se dire que c'était une bonne chose.

Cela faisait bien trois ou quatre ans que Neah venait donc régulièrement visiter Shiro, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir par Rin et Yukio. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ces deux-là le remarque, car ils risqueraient de poser des questions gênantes, et le plus jeune se rendrait compte que Neah ne vieillissait pas. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer problématique.

Le Comte Millénaire avait donc décidé, pour la troisième fois de la semaine, d'aller saluer son ami. Les moines de l'abbaye lui avaient indiqué que le Père Fujimoto se trouvait dans l'église. C'est donc là qu'il se rendit.

Quand il entra, il trouvait l'homme en pleine conversation avec son fils. Il attendit près de la porte qu'ils aient terminé pour se manifesté.

_Tu t'es encore battu, Rin, disait Shiro.

_…Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, mentit le garçon.

_Tu es couvert de bleus.

_C'était une très mauvaise chute, continua Rin, cherchant toutes sortes d'excuses pour que son père ne sache pas que, en effet, il s'était battu.

_Tu saignes du nez, remarqua Shiro.

Rin resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Il finit par continuer.

_J'ai croisé une fille superbe.

Shiro le fixa une seconde, avant de se lever et de regarder autour de lui avec frénésie.

_Où ça ?! Montre-là moi !

Il ne la vit pas, puisqu'elle n'existait pas. Mais il vit Neah, et il se retourna vers son fils.

_Tu t'es battu ! Idiot !

Rin grommela quelque chose d'indistinct, et Shiro le congédia en lui demandant d'aller voir Yukio pour soigner ses blessures et qu'il était privé de sortit. En sortant, le jeune homme aperçut le blanc, et le regarda bizarrement. Quel genre de personne se décolorait les cheveux pour arriver à un blanc pareil ? Etait-ce même…possible ? Il haussa mentalement les épaules, se disant qu'il s'agissait d'un étrange type de plus qui venait voir son père pour ses soi-disant dons d'exorcisme.

Shiro secoua la tête en le regardant sortir.

_« J'ai croisé une fille superbe », « où ça » ? Vraiment ?, rit Neah. Tu te rappelles que tu es un homme d'église, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'en as jamais vu des comme moi, contra Shiro.

Neah se contenta d'acquiescer. Son propre apprenti avait été pire que ça, et il y avait eu Lavi aussi…du moins jusqu'à ce que Maora le dissuade de lancer ses « strike » à tout bout de champs. Les expériences ratées de la Section Scientifique avaient au moins servi à ça.

Sa mine s'attrista en pensant à Cross et à l'ancien apprenti Bookman, tous deux décédés depuis longtemps. Ils avaient vécu une longue vie bien remplie, quoi qu'hantée par leur passé d'exorcistes. Quant au clan Bookman, il avait fini par tomber dans l'oubli, et on ne retrouvait leur trace nulle part. Une trentaine d'années auparavant, il était allé faire un tour à la Grande Bibliothèque, quartier général du clan. Il avait découvert celui-ci dans un état de délabrement avancé, et la majorité des ouvrages étaient tombés en poussières, n'existant plus personne pour les entretenir. Il avait envoyé les livres survivants de manière anonyme aux archives du Vatican – en fait, personne n'avait jamais su comment les ouvrages étaient arrivés là-bas – à l'exception de ceux qui avaient attrait à certains sujet sensibles de la Guerre Sainte.

Une main se posa sur le haut de son crâne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il releva la tête pour voir Shiro lui sourire doucement.

_Je t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs ? Désolé.

_Pas vraiment. Ces personnes m'évoquent plutôt de bons souvenirs.

_Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas être triste.

_Ils sont morts.

_Mais ils ont été vivants. Ça compte aussi, non ?

Neah finit par hocher lentement la tête. Son ami avait raison. Il était inutile de s'attrister en pensant à la mort de ses amis d'antan.

_Allez, viens, dit soudain Shiro. On va manger un morceau.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Neah. Certes, n'ayant plus d'Innocence, son appétit n'était plus aussi monumental que dans le passé, mais il aimait toujours autant manger.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent l'église pour entrer dans l'abbaye, où vivaient Shiro, les moines, Rin et Yukio. Le blanc remarque, sur le sol, des traces de cendre. L'un des moines était en train de réparer le chauffage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Rin s'est mis en colère, expliqua Shiro en soupirant. Et ça a pété.

_Quel rapport entre Rin et l'explosion du chauffage ?

_Ce n'est pas important, répondit l'exorciste, qui n'avait pas informé Neah de l'identité du père des jumeaux.

Le blanc haussa les épaules. Si Shiro disait que ce n'était pas important…

Alors que Neah aidait les moines à préparer le repas, Shiro l'observa. Il connaissait Neah depuis des années, mais chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il ne savait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait, mais la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux…tout cela lui était étrangement familier. Comme s'il avait, il y a longtemps, rencontré une copie quasi-conforme de Neah.

Il chassa ses pensées, se disant que ce n'était que son imagination, quand le four sonna, annonçant que le plat était prêt. Ils s'attablèrent – c'était presque midi, après tout.

Pendant toute la journée, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, notamment de l'avancée du Comte Millénaire dans son élevage de Coal Tar. Le blanc lui racontait parfois des anecdotes de son passé, faisant regretter à Shiro qu'il n'ait pas accepté sa demande de les aider. Il fallait dire que la manière dont il avait fait exploser la maison face à l'Apocryphos était assez impressionnante. Bon, l'engueulade qu'il s'était pris après l'était moins, mais on n'a rien sans rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand le soir commença à tomber, Neah quitta son ami. Il lui dit au revoir, et quitta l'abbaye.

Une fois qu'il eut mis un pied dehors, il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, causé par un frémissement imprévu de son œil gauche. Les Akumas n'existaient plus. A quoi pouvait-il bien réagir ?

L'œil maudit s'activa soudainement, surprenant le blanc. Il indiquait que quelque chose se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle. Il s'y précipita, et tomba sur une scène des plus surprenantes.

Rin, l'ainé des jumeaux Okumura, était maintenu au sol par deux garçons d'à peu près son âge, alors qu'un autre, qui semblait être le chef, s'avançait vers lui avec une barre métallique incandescente.

_Alors…qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien bruler en premier, se demanda-t-il en approchant son arme du visage de l'adolescent.

_S-Shiratori, fit l'un de ses sous-fifres. Ça suffit, non ?

_La ferme !

_Eh, toi !, l'interrompit Neah. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le dénommé Shiratori tourna la tête vers lui, et Neah comprit pourquoi son œil avait réagi : le garçon devait être possédé par un démon. En effet, des cornes poussaient sur son crâne, ses dents et ses oreilles s'allongeaient, et la quantité de Coal Tar autour de lui augmentait.

Shiratori le fixa quelques secondes, et semblait réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Il finit par prendre une décision.

_Je m'occuperai du traitre plus tard, dit-il. Je vais commencer par Okumura.

_Traitre ?_, pensa Neah. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que je le laisse faire du mal à Rin !_

Le possédé était prêt à utiliser son arme, mais Neah intervint une nouvelle fois. La partie brulante de la barre de métal entra en contact avec son bras, et une odeur de brulé se répandît dans l'air. Neah grimaça, ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant.

_Je t'ai dit que je m'amuserai avec toi plus tard.

Il attrapa Neah par le col, et l'envoya contre le mur, qui se fissura sous l'impact. Visiblement, Rin restait sa cible principale. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Le garçon n'avait fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, Shiro s'en serait plaint pendant des heures !

…Bon, d'accord, il s'était battu, et probablement avec ce Shiratori, vu tous les pansements et bandages qu'il arborait. Neah fut assez impressionné par les capacités de Rin : il avait visiblement vaincu à lui seul les trois adolescents.

Il allait se relever, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce démon blesser le fils de son ami, quand celui-ci s'enflamma. Neah écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Des…flammes bleues ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi des flammes bleues sortaient-elles du corps de Rin ? Ce n'était sûrement pas naturel. Rin était-il un démon ? Si oui, Shiro était-il au courant ? Probablement. Une phrase qu'il avait prononcée plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

_« Rin s'est mis en colère et ça a pété »_

_Je le savais ! Les flammes bleues ! L'héritage de Satan !

L'héritage de…Satan ? Satan…comme le roi de La Gehenne ? Pourquoi Rin aurait-il les mêmes pouvoirs que Satan ? Même s'il était un démon…

Shiratori se mit à genou devant Rin.

_Je ne me trompais pas, après tout, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je m'appelle Astaroth. Etes-vous prêt, jeune maitre ? Satan-sama vous attend.

Satan lui-même ?! Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Satan ?

Neah chassa toutes ses interrogations, se releva, et se jeta sur le démon. Il n'hésita pas à lui envoyer son poing droit dans la figure. Astaroth essaya de riposter, mais le corps qu'il possédait n'était pas celui de quelqu'un de très sportif. Neah recula pour esquiver, avant de le frapper à l'estomac. L'adolescent possédé fut projeté vers l'arrière, poussant un grognement de douleur. Il fallait dire que Neah n'y allait pas de main morte.

Rin, lui, observait la scène, estomaqué. Mais qui était ce type ? Pourquoi venait-il à son secours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas, avec son œil ? Qu'arrivait-il à Shiratori ? Et ça existait, quelqu'un qui pouvait se battre comme ça ? Ce n'était pas une simple bagarre, comme il les connaissait. Non, le type avait une vraie habileté, ce n'était pas de l'improvisation totale, comme lui-même le faisait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce type se battre seul alors qu'il était la cible de Shiratori.

_Je vois que le traitre est plutôt persistant, pesta Astaroth en renvoyant un coup à Neah. Je n'ai qu'à le tuer. Satan-sama en sera heureux. Je suis désolé, Jeune Maitre, mais votre retour devra attendre encore quelques minutes.

Son poing percuta la tempe du blanc, qui vacilla une demie seconde. Assez longtemps pour se retrouver poussé au sol, une main aux ongles longs comme des griffes sur la gorge.

Comme s'il allait se laisser faire. Il était le Comte Millénaire, bon sang ! Ce n'était certainement pas un gamin qui allait le vaincre ! Sa peau commença à changer de couleur, virant au gris cendre, quand une silhouette enflammée bouscula Shiratori, libérant Neah de sa prise.

_Ça va ?, se renseigna-t-il, obtenant une réponse affirmative.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il avait rêvé ou si la peau du type était vraiment devenu grise, et si de drôle de croix étaient vraiment momentanément apparues sur son front mais quand, après un clignement de l'œil, tout cela eu disparu, il se dit qu'il devait avoir halluciné.

_Merci, dit le blanc en se relevant. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

_Non…

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons filer. Je sais pas ce qu'il te veut, ni ce que ça a à voir avec Satan, mais je ne tiens pas à rester ici pour le savoir. Nous devons rentrer à l'abbaye de Shiro.

_Tu le connais ?, s'étonna Rin.

_C'est un ami.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre dans plus d'explication. Astaroth revenait à la charge, bien décidé à ne pas laisser partir les deux garçons. Aussitôt, Neah se plaça devant Rin, prêt à se battre.

_La malice est dans leur cœur, dit soudain quelqu'un.

Neah tourna vivement la tête, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement envoyant arriver son ami.

_…Rends-leur selon leurs œuvres et selon la malice de leurs actions…, continua Shiro.

_Shiro !

Le père Fujimoto l'ignora et continua de réciter le verset fatal du démon. Il fallait le chasser avant que qui que ce soit ne soit blessé.

_…rends-leur selon l'ouvrage de leurs mains, donne-leur le salaire qu'ils méritent. Renverse-les et ne les relève point.

L'expression d'Astaroth se transforma en colère, les Coal Tar s'agitèrent de plus en plus. Neah se souvint de ce que Shiro lui avait dit sur Astaroth. Le roi Putride. Les Coal Tar lui étaient affiliés.

_Tu es un exorciste ?, ragea le roi démoniaque.

_Béni soit l'éternel.

_Je vais te tuer, ainsi tu ne pourras plus lancer tes malédictions !

Astaroth se précipita sur l'exorciste, qui continuait son aria.

_Tu as entendu ma malédiction. Le Seigneur est ma force…

Quand le démon fut sur lui, Shiro l'attrapa par le bras.

_… et mon bouclier.

Il le jeta par terre avec facilité malgré son âge, et regarda le démon avec sévérité.

_Tu vas périr !, termina-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le démon hurla, et des cendres s'échappèrent du corps de Shiratori. Les Coal Tar se dispersèrent, et l'adolescent s'effondra, inconscient. L'œil de Neah se désactiva, redevenant normal, à la grande surprise de Rin. Astaroth était partit.

_Tout va bien, vous deux ? Neah, ton bras…

_Ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-il en ajustant sa manche pour couvrir la brulure.

Shiro poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de reprendre.

_Rin, cet incident a révélé la vérité à ton sujet. Le soleil se couche, les démons vont sortir et partir à ta poursuite. Nous devons rentrer à l'abbaye.

_A-Attend un peu !, l'interrompit l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Tu n'es pas humain. Tu es un enfant né d'un démon et d'une humaine. Et pas de n'importe quel démon : tu es le fils de Satan. Maintenant, tu vas être la cible des démons. Dépêchons-nous.

_Et Shiratori ?

_Il va bien. Le démon a quitté son corps.

_Le démon ? Et lui aussi c'en est un ?, demanda Rin en montra Neah.

A cette question, Shiro eut un instant de pause.

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Il l'a appelé « traitre » !

Shiro se tourna vers Neah, qui hocha la tête, bien qu'ayant l'air aussi confus que l'ainé des jumeaux Okumura.

_Je ne comprends pas non-plus, Shiro. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai affaire à un démon.

D'ailleurs, il saisissait maintenant le lien entre l'explosion du chauffage et Rin, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment Shiro avait pu qualifier ça de "pas important". Enfin, il devait avoir ses raisons de ne rien lui dire, de toute façon.

Le Saint Paladin secoua la tête et soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de leur dire qu'ils reparleraient de cela plus tard. Ils devaient partir.

A peine eut il terminé sa phrase que des dizaines de démons commencèrent à apparaitre autour d'eux. Shiro les attrapa par le bras et les entraina sur les toits. Ils couraient à toute allure en direction de l'abbaye, l'exorciste récitant aria sur aria pour faire sortir les démons, qui ne cessaient d'apparaître, de leur chemin.

Ils firent une pause sur le toit d'un immeuble, lorsque Rin manque de s'écraser dans la rue en contrebas. Il fut sauvé de justesse par Neah, qui le rattrapa par le col.

Soudain, ce qui ressemblait à des chiens en état de décomposition avancée commencèrent à converger vers eux.

_Ce sont des Goules, expliqua Shiro. Des démons qui possèdent des cadavres. Nous avons de la chance d'être au Japon.

_Pourquoi ?, voulu savoir Neah, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de réellement vouloir connaitre la réponse.

_Autrement, nous aurions eu affaire à des Goules à forme humaine.

Le Comte Millénaire grimaça en s'imaginant la chose. Shiro, lui, sortit ce qui ressemblait à une petite bombe de sa poche, surprenant les deux garçons. Il la jeta sur les Goules, et de l'eau en sortit.

_Ce sont des bombes d'eau bénite, leur annonça l'homme en les entrainant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Il s'appuya dessus et s'essuya le front couvert de sueur, avant de grommeler quelque chose comme quoi il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Neah faillit faire une remarque sur son propre âge, mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas choquer le pauvre gosse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Après quelques minutes de courses, ils arrivèrent enfin au monastère. Les prêtres qui étaient au courant de l'existence des démons les attendaient, et firent le résumé de leurs défenses au père Fujimoto. Il semblait que ce ne serait pas suffisant, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir jusqu'à l'aube.

L'église trembla. Les démons avaient commencés à se ruer sur le bâtiment et s'écrasaient sur les barrières. Shiro ordonna que de l'eau bénite soit déversée dans les égouts, et à Rin de le suivre.

_Shiro, se manifesta Neah.

_Oui ?

_Je vais vous aider à vous battre.

_Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne te mêles pas de ça, le contredit le paladin. Tu n'es pas un exorciste.

_Mais je sais me battre. Je pourrais les repousser. Ils ne chassent pas seulement Rin, Shiro. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils veulent aussi me tuer.

Sachant à quel point son ami était tête de mule, Shiro finit par abandonner l'idée de le faire se cacher. Il déplaça l'autel, et descendit les escaliers cachés en dessous, suivit de Rin.

Neah était resté en haut, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait les exorcistes dans la protection du monastère. Soudain, le mur de devant s'écroula, percuté par un camion, et détruisant les barrières. Astaroth, qui possédait de nouveau le corps de Shiratori, en profita pour entrer, suivit par ses démons.

Les exorcistes entamèrent le combat, frappant à coup de poing, d'eau bénite et d'invocations. Neah, lui prit sa forme de Noé, provoquant un frisson d'appréhension chez les moines.

Il partit à l'assaut des démons, utilisant ses pouvoirs de destruction pour les réduire en poussière. Shiro l'observa quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Comte Millénaire à l'œuvre, et bien qu'il ait une apparence d'enfant, il restait impressionnant. Rin, enfermé dans la piève secrète sous l'autel, donnait des coups de poing à répétition pour essayer de sortir. Astaroth, lui, regardait Neah avec des yeux pleins de haine.

Shiro sortit un fusil et commença à tirer ses balles en argent sur le roi putride, qui les esquivait les unes après les autres. Il détruisit Moorkin, le dieu de la Fertilité, invoqué par l'un des prêtres.

_Si seulement j'avais Lero avec moi…_pensa Neah._ Je pourrais faire face plus facilement._

Plusieurs moines furent blessés, et Astaroth se tourna vers lui. Visiblement, il avait toujours envie de faire de lui de la bouillie. Il échappa à ce destin peu glorieux grâce à l'intervention de Rin, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et à Shiro, qui en profita pour prendre le dessus sur le démon. Il le chassa du corps de Shiratori. Neah, avant que Rin ne puisse vraiment le voir, retrouva son apparence humaine.

_Attend !, s'exclama Rin quand Shiro lui dit qu'ils allaient partir. Il faut les soigner…

_La priorité est de te cacher. Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu es la cible des démons !

L'adolescent resta silencieux un instant, et Neah allait faire remarquer à Shiro qu'il y allait un peu fort, et que lui aussi était une cible. Mais le fils de Satan ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_Très bien, je m'en vais.

_Rin…, commença le blanc en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

Mais le garçon l'ignora et se tourna vers son père adoptif.

_C'est mieux pour tout le monde, non ? Tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un enfant à problèmes, pour toi ! De toute façon, tu n'es même pas mon père !

Il ressentit une douleur cuisante à la joue, avant de se rendre compte que le vieil homme l'avait giflé.

_C'est le moment pour toi de partir.

_D'accord.

Rin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, quand soudain, Shiro poussa un cri et tomba à genoux. Il repoussa Neah quand celui-ci essaya de l'aider.

_Ne t'approche pas de moi !

_Quoi ?!

L'œil gauche du blanc s'activa, le signalant qu'un démon venant de pénétrer le corps de son ami. Celui-ci se releva. Comme plus tôt avec Shiratori, ses ongles, ses dents et ses oreilles s'étaient allongées. Il regarda ses mains avec une curiosité non-dissimulée, avant de se tourner vers Rin.

_Je te rencontre enfin…mon fils.

Son corps s'enflamma de flammes bleues, comme celles qui étaient apparues autour de Rin un peu plus tôt. L'adolescent ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'un des prêtres lui indiqua qu'il était possédé par Satan.

Neah le regarda mieux. Il pouvait voir l'âme de Shiro se débattre pour reprendre le contrôle, ainsi qu'une flamme bleue qu'il devina être Satan. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait vu avec Shiratori : son œil, quand il avait réagi, lui avait seulement montré une aura sombre autour du possédé.

_C'est exact, confirma Satan. Je suis le roi de La Gehenne. Ton père, Rin.

Il se blessa lui-même à la main, faisant couler une incroyable quantité de sang sur le sol. Puis, il ouvrit une porte vers la La Gehenne. Celle-ci avait l'air vivante, avec ses yeux qui clignaient et les…choses qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur. Il attrapa Rin par le col, et voulu le jeter dans le portail, mais Neah s'interposa.

_Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part, Satan !

_Mais qui voilà ? C'est le traitre !

Il leva la main, et Neah ressentit soudain une immense douleur le traverser. Son corps brulait. Son corps entier brulait du feu bleu de Satan. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. C'était hors de question de faire ça devant un ennemi. Et puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mourir sans que le piano soit détruit, donc il ne risquait rien. Par contre il pouvait à peine bouger. Ses jambes avaient cédé, et il tentait tant bien que mal de se lever, tout en lançant des regards meurtriers au démon qui possédait le corps de son ami. Il ne put que regarder alors que celui-ci poussait Rin dans la porte.

Il s'effondra totalement. Ces flammes étaient bien plus douloureuses que le feu des hommes, et il avait du mal à les supporter. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient d'origine démoniaque ?

Il vit Shiro réussir à reprendre momentanément le contrôle, assez de temps pour attraper son pendentif et se l'enfoncer dans la poitrine.

_C-C'est mon fils…

Le corps de Shiro tomba, et le sang s'échappait en abondance de la blessure qu'il s'était lui-même infligée. Neah écarquilla les yeux. Son ami ne venait tout de même pas de se tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Il serra les poings, et se concentra. Il devait oublier la douleur causée par les flammes bleues de Satan. De l'énergie se rassembla autour de ses mains, le sol se fissura, et la destruction s'étendit vers le portail. Il devait le détruire pour empêcher que Rin ne passe de l'autre côté.

Voyant que son réceptacle était en train de mourir, Satan quitta le corps du Saint Paladin, et les flammes brulant Neah s'affaiblirent, lui permettant de se relever. La porte vers La Gehenne trembla, et commença à tomber en poussière.

Neah se précipita vers Shiro, dont le corps était tombé dans le portail. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et tira. Rin, de l'intérieur du portail, lui donnait un coup de main. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne se détruisait pas assez vite. Le fils de Satan attrapa le sabre à sa droite, et le sortit de son fourreau. Il prit aussitôt une apparence démoniaque. Ses pouvoirs étaient donc scellés dans le sabre. Il termina de détruire le portail, et se laissa tomber au sol.

Neah s'agenouilla près de Shiro. Il était encore vivant, mais plus pour très longtemps. Les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux du Comte Millénaire. Un autre de ses amis était en train de mourir, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

_Eh Neah…, murmura Shiro avec un léger sourire . Je crois que je sais à qui tu ressembles, maintenant.

_Ce n'est pas le moment, idiot.

L'homme lui avait dit de nombreuses fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qu'il était incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Neah n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée, mais le moment était mal choisi pour en discuter.

_Dis, tu pourrais protéger Rin…au moins jusqu'à ce que Méphisto le récupère ?

_Bien sûr, balbutia Neah.

Il crut que Shiro allait dire autre chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Neah ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de partir.

Shiro Fujimoto était mort.

_Papa…

Il tourna la tête vers Rin, dont le visage était trempé par les larmes. Il remarqua que, malgré qu'il ait rangé son sabre, ses oreilles étaient toujours légèrement pointues, et sa queue était restée.

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit, et Yukio entra en catastrophe. Il avait vu les nuages sombres s'accumuler autour du bâtiment, avant de disparaitre. L'aube arrivait.

_N-Nii-san ?

Le garçon eut juste besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il haussa cependant un sourcil en reconnaissant Neah. D'ailleurs, les flammes bleues qui l'entouraient finissaient de disparaitre.

Yukio baissa la tête, laissant le chagrin prendre le dessus, résigné. Il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver son père.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard eurent lieu les funérailles du père Shiro Fujimoto. Après la cérémonie, la plupart des personnes présentent partirent, laissant seuls Rin et Neah. L'adolescent lui avait expliqué que le Kurikara, l'épée faucheuse de démon, scellait ses pouvoirs, et que le vieux lui dit d'appeler le seul numéro qui se trouvait dans son téléphone pour qu'un de ses amis vienne le chercher.

Rin cliqua sur le bouton d'appel, et une sonnerie qui faisait penser à un générique d'anime retentit. Il se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient entourés d'hommes en noirs, mené par un étrange bonhomme habillé de violet et de blanc. Bien entendu, Neah les avait vus arriver et, en voyant leur uniformes d'exorcistes, avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance et qu'il ne les laisserait pas lever la main sur Rin. Il avait promis à Shiro.

_Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Rin.

_Je suis Méphisto Phélès. Et toi, en tant qu'enfant de Satan, tu dois être exécuté.

Les exorcistes pointèrent leurs armes vers eux. Neah se plaça devant Rin, défiant le clown du regard. Il grimaça. Sa manière de parler lui rappelait un peu l'ancien Comte Millénaire.

_En fait, continua Méphisto en levant le nombre doigts approprié, tu as deux options. Soit tu nous tues tous et tu t'enfuis, soit tu nous laisses te tuer. Tu pourrais aussi te suicider…ce qui te fait donc trois options.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait déjà pas cet homme, qu'il trouvait étrange. Trop étrange. Et le type qui avait dit s'appeler Neah n'avait pas l'air de lui faire confiance, et lui-même pensait que le blanc était digne de confiance, puisqu'il avait été l'ami de son père. Conclusion, il n'avait pas non-plus confiance en Méphisto. Finalement, il sut ce qu'il allait faire.

_Dans ce cas, je vais devenir un exorciste !

Méphisto eu l'air surpris, et la paume de Neah rencontra son front avec un clap sonore. Il avait espéré qu'il ne dise pas quelque chose comme ça. Mais si c'était sa seule chance de survie…Le directeur de l'Académie de la Croix Vraie éclata de rire

_Le fils de Satan, un exorciste ? Pourquoi pas. Baissez vos armes !

Les exorcistes, après quelques protestations, obéirent.

Méphisto se tourna ensuite vers le blanc et l'étudia du regard. En tant que démon, il voyait du premier coup que ce garçon d'apparence frêle était le Comte Millénaire en personne. Il se retint de sourire malicieusement. Entre Rin qui voulait devenir exorciste, et celui-là et tous les problèmes que sa présence risquait de causer, son séjour en Assiah serait décidément bien amusant.

_Je voudrais que tu te joignes aussi à l'ordre, petite pousse de soja.

Neah devint rouge tomate, et répliqua sèchement.

_Je ne suis pas une pousse de soja, idiot ! Et non, je ne rejoindrai pas votre ordre ! Shiro m'a juste demandé de veiller sur Rin jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je rentre chez moi.

_Parce que tu penses que les démons vont te laisser tranquille, petite pousse de soja ? Après avoir tenu tête à Satan ?

_Je ne suis pas une pous…

_Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas te défendre contre eux. En plus, ta famille serait en danger aussi, non ?

_On est tous capable de se défendre.

_Mais ils n'ont jamais fait face à des démons.

_Ils ont fait face à pire que des démons.

_Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne savent rien de la menace. Ils pourraient être blessés, tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas apprendre à combattre les démons, petite pousse de soja.

_Ne m'appelez pas une…

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_Je ne m'associerai pas avec l'Eglise.

_Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est aller à l'école. Tu ne seras pas obligé de devenir officiellement un exorciste. C'est tout bénef' !

Méphisto sourit, et s'approcha de Neah – qui eut un mouvement de recul avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer – pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Juste avec cet argument, il savait qu'il avait gagné. En effet, le blanc resta silencieux une seconde, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

_Très bien. Je viendrai. Mais je n'obéirai aux ordres du Vatican – c'est-à-dire de tous ceux de l'ordre qui me donneront des ordres – seulement si je le juge nécessaire.

Rin se dit qu'il réfléchirait plus tard sur l'identité de Neah, cela lui paraissait bien compliqué pour l'instant. Il décida juste qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Méphisto sourit d'un air victorieux qui n'échappa pas au Comte. Cette année allait être intéressante.

_Je savais que tu accepterais, petite pousse de soja, dit-il finalement.

_NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME CA !

* * *

**_C'était le chapitre 3..._**

**_Le "petite pousse de soja" est venu spontanément à l'écriture. Vous trouverez ça idiot, mais j'aime bien. Donc, je vais sûrement laisser ça comme ça. J'adore faire tourner Neha en bourique au sujet de sa taille... ^^'_**

**_Bref, pourriez-vous me laisser une 'tite review sivouplé?_**

**_Merci!_**

**_A la prochaine!_**

**_Biz'~_**


	4. Chapter 4

A new War begins

_**Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai eu énormément de travail avec les examens blancs, le TPE, etc. Je n'avais donc quasiment pas le temps d'écrire. Mais j'ai finalement réussit à le terminer. Mais comme je suis en vacances depuis vendredi soir et que je suis partie ce matin (à cinq heures du matin…) j'en profite pour poster.**_

_**Alors je remercie **__**missymanga**__** et **__**3j4**__** pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris et **__**HimeNoAria**__** qui a également mis une review !**_

_**HimeNoAria:**__** Merci à toi et à ton amie – ne serait-ce que pour lire cette fic ! Le Allen quintupolaire va probablement faire son grand retour à un moment dans l'histoire. Merci pour ton soutient !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages de D. Gray-man et Ao no Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Neah se regarda d'un œil critique dans son miroir. Il avait récemment reçut l'uniforme de l'Académie de la Croix Vraie, à laquelle il avait été inscrit avec Rin par Méphisto – saloperie de c*****d de m****e qui n'avait pas arrêté avec son stupide surnom. Il avait eu du mal à avaler la pilule, mais elle avait fini par passer.

Il avait dû ensuite, pour le jour de la rentrée – c'est-à-dire ce jour même – mettre l'uniforme. Tout c'était bien passé. Le pantalon, la chemise, les chaussures. Tout. Sauf _ça_. Ce morceau de tissus rayé qu'il était censé porter autour du cou. Habituellement, il portait un ruban tout simple. Mais là non. Pour porter le morceau de tissus, il fallait faire un certain nœud autour du cou, et le laisser tomber d'une certaine façon sur la chemise. En d'autres mots, il trouvait le principe particulièrement débile.

Il fit une expression qui aurait pu faire passer son ancien ami Kanda Yuu pour un petit ange, avant de gonfler les joues avec une mine boudeuse.

Il était coincé.

Le bout de tissus, la _cravate_. Il avait essayé de faire le nœud, et il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux. Et maintenant, il était coincé.

Il finit par prendre la seule décision qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait plus le choix. C'était sa dernière alternative.

_NIIIIIIIIIICHAAAAAAAAAN !

Alerté par le cri de détresse de son frère, Tyki ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à défoncer la porte de la chambre de Neah pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait, s'il était blessé, si quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer, etc. Oui, Tyki était devenu presque hystérique en apprenant que Satan en personne avait tenté de tuer Neah – l'existence de Satan ne l'avait pas surpris plus que ça, le choc ayant été atténué par l'information indiquant que son petit frère était en danger. Et il n'était pas le seul. Wisely avait, en effet, décidé que Neah risquait d'avoir des problèmes s'il sortait de l'Arche et avait pris la décision de l'accompagner.

A l'école des exorcistes.

A l'école tout court, en fait.

Là où aucun d'entre eux n'étaient jamais allé de toute leur existence.

Wisely ne s'était jamais réincarné en quelqu'un d'assez riche pour aller à l'école, à des époques où il fallait de l'argent pour s'instruire. Sinon, il avait été trop pris par le projet de destruction du monde pour y aller.

Neah sortait rarement de l'Arche. Son physique aurait attiré l'attention, particulièrement aux époques des chasses aux sorcières. Un pentacle inversé était souvent associé au mal chez les humains, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, et il aurait fini sur un bûcher avant même d'avoir pu dire « Noé ». Sans oublier Adam, qui avait recherché la moindre occasion de lui faire la peau. Et puis, Neah n'avait jamais vraiment aimé se faire des amis humains…jusqu'à ce que le cube d'Innocence soit découvert par Hevlaska.

Bien entendu, ils avaient déjà eu des professeurs. Noé avait lui-même enseigné les bases à Neah, et Wisely avait reçu une éducation grâce à Sheryl. Mais l'école ? C'était pour eux un concept totalement inconnu.

Tyki avait immédiatement accepté la proposition de Wisely d'aller à l'école des exorcistes avec Neah. Il était hors de question que son petit frère s'associe de nouveau avec l'Eglise seul. C'était ce que les Noé avaient fait comprendre à Méphisto Phélès quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour parler des conditions qui permettraient Neah et Wisely d'intégrer cette « école ».

Jamais de son existence Méphisto n'avait vu de famille dont les membres étaient aussi protecteurs les uns envers les autres. En fait, il n'imaginait tout simplement pas que le clan Noé pouvait avoir autant de volonté de garder le Comte Millénaire sous leur protection – très, très rapprochée. Rappelons que le Comte en question était censé être la personne la plus puissante d'Assiah.

Bref, revenons à notre problème de cravate.

Tyki et Wisely – qui avait lui aussi la fameuse cravate à la main – fixèrent le blanc une seconde avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers eux.

_Euh…au secours ?

Le Noé du Plaisir, voyant que rien ne menaçait la sécurité de son frère, se détendit et entreprit de le détacher de la cravate. Il réussit au bout de cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles le Noé de la Connaissance avait lancé des regards suspicieux à sa propre cravate, comme la mettant au défi de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

_Ouf, soupira finalement Neah, libéré. Merci Niichan. Juste, tu peux m'apprendre à mettre ce truc correctement ?

Wisely observa, blasé, un sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'homme, avant qu'il ne se mette à gagatiser sur son « adorable petit frère adoré » parce qu'il allait lui apprendre à faire un nœud de cravate.

Bon, il n'allait pas faire le malin. Lui non-plus ne savait pas comment attacher le machin. Il copia alors les mouvements de Tyki, et ne tarda pas à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Puis, le Noé du Plaisir les poussa vers la porte, se disant à quel point il était adorable d'accompagner ses frères à l'école pour la première fois.

_Aller ! Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux ! Vous allez être en retard ~ !

Il les fit sortir Neah et Wisely par la porte inscrite « Tokyo, Japon ». Il refusa la demande de Lero de les accompagner, car un parapluie qui parlait était bien trop voyant et risquait de leur attirer des ennuis et de les faire découvrir. En effet, le Vatican ne serait sans doute pas très content d'apprendre que deux membres de la famille Noé – pardon, du _si méchant_ clan Noé – entraient dans leur école d'exorcisme, d'autant plus si l'un d'entre eux était le Comte Millénaire lui-même – le _si méchant_ Comte Millénaire. Néanmoins, Timcanpy réussit à se cacher dans la veste de Neah, étant hors de question que le blanc aille où que ce soit sans son fidèle compagnon doré. Les deux garçons avaient maintenant l'air d'élèves modèles, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux les cheveux si blancs qu'on pourrait les croire décolorés et que Wisely ait gardé son turban, par habitude.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent Rin Okumura devant l'abbaye du regretté père Fujimoto. Le garçon regarda le trio, dubitatif, avant de se tourner vers Neah.

_C'est qui ?

_Tyki est mon grand-frère, expliqua la blanc en montra l'homme. Enfin, Wisely aussi, mais c'est aussi mon meilleur ami. Méphisto a accepté de la laisser venir à l'Académie avec nous. Wise', Niichan, lui c'est Rin, le fils de Shiro.

Rin étudia les deux nouveaux venus avec curiosité. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment, mais en même temps ils avaient un air de famille. Il ne savait pas exactement comment c'était possible, mais voilà. Leur seul réel point entre eux trois étaient les yeux dorés. Sinon…okay, Neah et Wisely avaient les cheveux blancs, mais bon… Ils ne se ressemblaient pas plus que ça.

_Mais si il n'y a que vous deux qui viennent en cours…pourquoi votre grand frère est là ?

_J'ai quelques mots à dire à monsieur Phélès avant de lui confier mes deux frères, expliqua Tyki avec un sourire qui, étrangement, fit froid dans le dos à Rin.

Le fils de Satan se surpris, pendant une seconde, à plaindre le proviseur de l'Académie.

D'ailleurs celui-ci arrivait, au volant d'une horrible limousine rose bonbon. Il en sortit, tout sourire, pour saluer ses nouveaux élèves. A leur surprise, Yukio était déjà là. Méphisto leur expliqua que l'école d'exorcisme était une école à part, et que l'Académie fonctionnait aussi avec des gens normaux.

Tyki discuta avec Méphisto pendant une dizaine de minutes, histoire de faire rentrer une fois de plus dans la tête du directeur que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à ses deux frères pendant ces « cours » ou quelque chose qui avait un lien avec l'Ordre, l'Eglise serai tenue pour responsable et la famille Noé n'hésiterait pas à l'éradiquer. Sauf si, bien sûr, Neah ou Wisely leur demandait de ne pas le faire – mais il ne précisa pas ce…détail.

Une fois que tout fut bien compris, les trois nouveaux élèves de l'école d'exorcismes montèrent dans la limousine rose, et s'assirent sur la banquette. Les deux Noé n'étaient certes pas très calés en inventions humaines récentes, ne connaissant que les bases, mais ils étaient certains que, dans une voiture, les banquettes n'étaient pas censées être disposée de cette façon.

Dans la voiture, Wisely se pencha vers Neah pour l'informer que Rin venait de prendre la décision de ne pas entraîner Yukio dans ces histoires d'exorcisme. Neah laissa échapper un sourire.

_Yukio est déjà un exorciste certifié, murmura-t-il à la Connaissance, faisant attention à ce que le garçon ne l'entende pas. Il va avoir une sacrée surprise en l'apprenant.

L'enturbanné hocha la tête.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la limousine s'arrêta, et les passagers en descendirent. Seul resta Rin, à qui Méphisto donna son uniforme, avant de lui ordonner de ne révéler à personne qu'il était le fils de Satan. Il prit ensuite Neah et Wisely à part.

_Très bien, vous deux, dit-il. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes du clan Noé.

_On avait compris, répliqua Neah.

_Et je pense qu'avoir votre vrai nom vous rendrait trop voyant. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui porte « Millenium » comme nom de famille.

_Je vois…dans ce cas, pourquoi pas « Walker » ?, proposa le Comte Millénaire. Wisely et Allen Walker, ça devrait marcher, non ?

_Oui, sauf si tu veux avoir le même nom qu'une des élèves, petite pousse de soja.

Wisely réfléchit un instant, alors que Neah insultait intérieurement Méphisto. Il finit par trouver une idée toute simple.

_« Kamelot » me semble être la meilleure option, annonça-t-il finalement. En plus, je ne pense pas que ça pose problème à Sheryl. Tu le connais. Il serait même ravi.

Méphisto frappa dans ses mains, déclarant que l'affaire était close, et qu'ils s'appelleraient officiellement Allen et Wisely Kamelot. Il en informa les jumeaux, histoire qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi Neah avait soudainement changé de nom, en utilisant l'excuse de « question de sécurité ». Si Yukio n'eut pas l'air de s'y laisser prendre, Rin y crut immédiatement.

Le proviseur les fit ensuite entrer dans l'école avant de partir. Là, les choses devinrent compliquées pour les deux Noé.

_Rin ?, fit finalement Neah, curieux.

_Oui ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

_Pardon ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?, répéta Wisely.

Les jumeaux les fixèrent pendant un certain temps, cherchant à comprendre si les Kamelot plaisantaient. Comme ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, Yukio tenta une explication.

_On…va en cour ?

Cette tentative fut bien insuffisante aux yeux de Neah qui fronça les sourcils, avant de se mettre à poser des questions à toute vitesse.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en cour ? On apprend des choses ? Quel genre de choses ? Combien de temps on y reste ? Il y a plusieurs cours en une journée ? Combien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand les cours sont finis ? Comment ça fonctionne ? Est-ce qu'on apprend la même chose qu'à la maison ? Est-ce que…

Il fut coupé par les mains de son frère se collant sur sa bouche, lui demandant de se calmer et de laisser le jumeau binoclard parler. Yukio commença alors à expliquer le principe de l'école aux deux « adolescents », alors qu'ils se rendaient dans un grand amphithéâtre. Le garçon se tut, et jeta des regards nerveux à la personne qui parlait au micro.

_Un problème ?, demanda Rin.

_Je suis nerveux, répondit simplement Yukio, énonçant l'évident.

_Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison…

A ce moment, l'homme demanda au représentant des nouveaux élèves de venir faire un discours.

_Venez ici s'il vous plait, Okumura Yukio !

La mâchoire de Rin se décrocha, et il se mit à applaudir avec le reste des élèves. Neah et Wisely semblaient être extrêmement enthousiastes. Yukio, bien qu'étant un étudiant boursier, était le meilleur des nouveaux élèves. Suite au discours de l'adolescent, les quatre jeunes allèrent en classe.

Grâce à Yukio, ils avaient compris que l'école consistant un différents groupes de plusieurs élèves sous la responsabilité d'un professeur. Mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à se retrouver à _quarante_ dans une seule salle. Wisely et Neah s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, laissant Rin et Yukio choisir leur place. Les jumeaux s'assirent de part et d'autre des deux Noé. Le professeur entra et commença son cours.

Les jumeaux observèrent discrètement leurs nouveaux camarades toute la journée, pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient. Visiblement, ça n'allait pas trop mal, ils avaient juste quelques difficulté à suivre au même rythme que les autres. Disons que, pendant le cours d'anglais – auquel ils excellaient – à la fin de la journée, ils réfléchissaient encore sur celui de math en début de matinée. Ce n'était pas très encourageant…

Ils sortirent finalement des salles de classes, et Yukio s'excusa, disant qu'il devait se rendre quelque part en urgence. Il quitta donc ses trois camarades, qui ne surent quoi faire. Soudain, Wisely pointa du doigt un petit chien blanc, un peu plus loin.

_Regardez.

_Il est mignon, fit Neah.

_Je crois que c'est Méphisto.

_Hein ?!

En effet, le petit animal semblait leur faire signe de le suivre. Quand ils obéirent, ils arrivèrent dans un coin désert de l'Académie, et le chien disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant apparaitre le proviseur.

_C'est l'heure des cours d'exorcisme !

Rin s'excita aussitôt, ayant hâte d'apprendre à combattre les démons. Neah et Wisely, qui avaient déjà de l'expérience dans le combat, bien que ce ne soit pas contre des démons qu'ils l'aient obtenue, se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Puis, Méphisto leur tendit à chacun une clé.

_Ces clés, utilisées avec n'importe quelle porte, donneront directement accès à la section exorcisme de l'Académie. Ne pensez même pas à la trouver sans la clé, l'Académie est un véritable dédale.

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent et prirent chacun une clé, et le proviseur les mena jusqu'à une vieille porte en métal rouillé, leur faisant signe d'essayer. Rin obéit et, une fois la porte ouverte, ils se retrouvèrent dans couloir interminable. Il les guida ensuite vers une salle de classe.

_C'est ici que se dérouleront la plupart de vos cours, expliqua-t-il. Vous commencerez votre formation en tant que Pages, la toute première étape pour devenir exorciste. Généralement, je n'accompagne pas les nouveaux élèves, mais étant donné les circonstances, je vais faire une exception pour vous trois. Eins, zwei, drei !

Avec un nouveau pouf qui rappela à Neah la manière dont disparaissaient les ninjas dans ce manga au nom d'aliment qu'on trouvait dans les ramens, Méphisto redevint un chien. Oui, il n'était pas sorti de l'Arche depuis un certains temps, mais après sa rencontre avec Shiro, il s'était renseigné sur la culture japonaise, et avait découvert les mangas. Il avait d'ailleurs particulièrement apprécié celui avec les alchimistes. Mais si ces souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait une porte dans l'Arche qui menait à une dimension qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle décrite dans l'histoire…enfin, peu importe. Le blanc – et il savait que Wisely était du même avis, à en juger par son froncement de sourcils – trouvait le proviseur trop étrange pour être honnête. Il dirigeait certes une école d'exorcisme, mais il ne pouvait pas être humain ! Un humain ne pouvait pas se transformer en chien, n'est-ce pas ? A part Lulubelle, mais Lulubelle était une Noé, ce n'était pas pareil.

Finalement, les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la salle. Rin, toujours aussi excité, fut le premier à passer la porte et à se présenter. Neah, qui se sentait soudainement d'humeur joyeuse, le suivit très vite. Wisely, lui, prit le temps de d'étudier les autres personnes présentes avant de rejoindre ses deux camarades

Il y avait un groupe de trois garçons : l'un d'entre eux avait un air sérieux, des cheveux bruns avec une drôle de mèche blonde au milieu. Le deuxième avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose, probablement de la teinture, et un visage jovial. Le dernier était plus petit et avait le crâne rasé et des lunettes aux verres épais.

A l'opposé de la salle étaient assises deux filles. La première avait un air renfrogné, et ses cheveux violets sombres étaient attachés en couettes. Son amie avait les cheveux plus courts, bruns, et une expression plus douce.

Derrière les garçons, se trouvait une personne au sexe non-identifiable, car elle portait un capuchon et jouait sur une console. Plus loin sur sa droite se trouvait un adolescent aux cheveux clairs ayant une marionnette à la main.

La personne qui attira le plus son attention fut la dernière personne qu'il vit. Il sourit en l'apercevant, et appela Neah mentalement. Celui-ci se détourna de son admiration de la salle de classe pour regarder son frère, qui lui fit un signe de tête.

La dernière élève était une fille, du même âge que le duo. Elle était assise seule, une friandise à la main, qu'elle portait à sa bouche de temps en temps, consommant la sucette de taille respectable à une vitesse hors du commun. Elle avait des cheveux bruns sombres, qui lui arrivaient en dessous du menton, et ses yeux marron au reflet doré regardaient dans le vide, lui donnant une expression rêveuse.

Qui convenait sans doute très bien au prochain « Rêve de Noé ».

Neah la fixa de manière très indiscrète, et elle leva la tête, croisant son regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le type chelou qui lui avait passé des bonbons en plein milieu de la rue. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! C'était arrivé quatre ans auparavant et il n'avait pas changé d'un poil ! Il n'avait tout simplement pas vieillit. Une petite voix au fin fond de son esprit lui indiqua que c'était normal, et elle haussa mentalement les épaules.

Finalement, Neah se leva de se place à côté de Rin et s'assit à côté de la nouvelle incarnation de Road. Il constata avec joie qu'elle avait grandie, depuis la dernière fois. Elle faisait presque sa taille ! Mais…une seconde…ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était petit, n'est-ce pas ?

_Salut, je suis Allen Kamelot.

Bon…ils allaient être camarades de classes. Autant démarrer du bon pied.

_Je m'appelle Road Walker.

Neah eut un air surpris. Elle avait le même prénom que la dernière fois ! C'était bizarre…mais bon. Les coïncidences de ce genre peuvent arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Wisely suivit le cheminement des pensées de son frère et secoua la tête, amusé. Neah pouvait vraiment être étrange, quelque fois, mais aussi d'une naïveté incomparable. Ce genre de coïncidences n'arrivait pas ! Et même son nom de famille… « Walker ». C'était bien trop gros ! L'enturbanné espéra que les dossiers concernant la probable hérésie d'un certain « Allen Walker » n'existaient plus, ou avaient été modifiés pour correspondre au vrai nom de Neah, sinon cette petite serait mal.

_Votre professeur va arriver, annonça Méphisto à Rin et Wisely, Neah n'écoutant plus ce que le chien avait à dire.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit, accompagné d'une voix qui salua la classe.

_Bonjour à tous. Je suis Okumura Yukio, professeur de pharmacologie anti-démon.

L'adolescent posa son sac sur son bureau, avant de se tourner vers ses élèves.

_J'ai peut-être le même âge que vous, mais je suis exorciste depuis déjà plusieurs années. Je…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Neah, et écarquilla les yeux, avant que son regard ne dérive vers Rin et Wisely. Il jura intérieurement. Il savait que Rin allait être là, mais il n'avait pas prévu que le drôle de type ami avec les Coal Tar et son frère seraient là également !

_Y-Yukio ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda son jumeau, interloqué.

Le binoclard l'ignora, préférant continuer.

_Je serais également celui qui vous fera passer votre traumatisme malin. Levez la main ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore subi.

Quelques élèves s'exécutèrent, et Yukio reprit son explication, occultant totalement les tentatives de dialogue de Rin.

_Le traumatisme malin est une blessure qui vous permet de voir les démons. J'ai ici une fiole contenant du sang d'origine démoniaque…

Rin, excédé par l'attitude de son frère, se mit à hurler, Yukio ne put plus l'ignorer, vira ses élèves de sa classe, et commença à s'engueuler avec Rin sous les yeux curieux de Neah et Wisely. Au bout d'un moment, le sang de démon se répandit sur le sol, en attirant un bon nombre, que les jumeaux Okumura entreprirent de tuer tout en se disputant. Jusqu'au moment où Neah en eu marre.

_LA FERME, TOUS LES DEUX !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers le blanc, qui ne semblait pas être d'humeur très…joyeuse. Disons que l'aura noire qui l'entourait donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Wisely, lui, avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de migraines.

_NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE ?! J'EN AI RAS LE BOL, DE VOUS DEUX ! AGISSEZ EN ADULTES AU LIEU DE VOUS CREPER LE CHIGNON !

Il tourna les talons, planta son poing dans le mur avant de quitter la salle en claquant la porte, suivit de près par Wisely, qui faillit se la prendre en plein visage.

Les jumeaux Okumura fixèrent avec surprise la porte, puis le mur dans lequel était visible un énorme trou.

_…Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de force.

_Moi non-plus…

* * *

Ryuji était assez sceptique. Il ne connaissait pas bien les trois élèves arrivés ensemble au cours d'exorcisme pour les juger, mais ils étaient trop étranges et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un avis assez tranché. D'abord, Okumura. Il avait l'air complètement idiot, mais semblait être plutôt motivé. Son but était aussi de tuer Satan…ce qui était hors de question ! Il serait celui qui tuerait Satan ! Même que sa mèche blonde était le symbole de sa détermination ! Il vengerait ceux qui furent tués pendant la Nuit Bleue, et ne laisserait personne lui damer le pion ! Sinon, outre son idiotie évidente, il lui semblait être assez fort. Par contre, les deux autres…

Allen Kamelot était de loin le plus étrange, même si on mettait sa cicatrice de côté. Il semblait à la fois jeune et vieux, bien que Ryuji ne soit pas capable de dire comment cela était possible. Il avait aussi l'air constamment joyeux, mais il fallait craindre sa colère. Il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience quand le blanc était sortit de la classe pendant la dispute entre Rin et Yukio. Il avait était de très, très mauvaise humeur et avait failli le frapper, mais avait été retenu de justesse par Wisely.

Wisely Kamelot…celui-ci semblait…désintéressé. Comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être en cours avec eux. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Ryuji, qui était loin d'être stupide, avait remarqué que le garçon était constamment tendu, surtout quand il s'agissait de son frère, comme s'il était tout le temps près à attaquer la moindre personne qui pourrait avoir de mauvaises intentions envers lui.

Et puis, il y avait également ce qu'avait dit le professeur Tsubaki, qui leur faisait les cours de sports. Ces trois-là étaient entrés à l'Académie grâce à une permission spéciale du proviseur, et il fallait mieux ne pas trop s'associer à eux.

Sans oublier que, pour couronner le tout, aucun des trois ne semblait savoir quoi que ce soit sur les démons.

Ryuji décida donc de garder un œil sur eux, juste au cas où.

* * *

Après l'éducation physique, durant laquelle Rin et Ryuji eurent une discussion sérieuse sur lequel des deux botterait le cul de Satan, les jeunes pages entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle de classe. Pour l'instant, leur professeur n'était pas là.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps, Neah se rendit compte que la matière qu'ils étaient censés avoir était quelque chose qui s'appelait « Histoire Cachée ». Cela lui rappela le travail des Bookmen, et il se demanda s'il y avait un rapport. Ce n'était pas possible, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de Bookmen…n'est-ce pas ?

_Tu as donné les archives de la Grande Bibliothèque à celles du Vatican, n'est-ce pas ?, lui dit Wisely à voix basse. Peut-être qu'ils ont pioché là…

_Peut-être. Je me demande quel genre de prof on a…

Dans son esprit se forma l'image d'un vieil homme ressemblant de manière fort suspecte au vieux Bookman, avec maquillage et tout. Il l'imaginait très bien en train de faire subir son « coup du panda » comme l'avait appelé Lavi, à ses élèves. Le « coup du panda » étant le coup de pied dans la tête qui envoie valdinguer très loin.

C'est pour cela qu'il fut très surpris en voyant entrer un jeune homme très familier qui devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux blonds bouclés, aux yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu, et portant un reconnaissable uniforme des exorcistes de l'Ordre de la Croix Vraie. Un sourire sympathique étirait ses lèvres.

_Salut, lança-t-il d'un ton décontracté. Je suis votre prof d'Histoire, Tora Madao. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Il fut un instant surpris en voyant les deux élèves aux cheveux blancs, qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Puis, Neah sourit avant de lui indiquer silencieusement de ne rien dire. Tora comprit alors ce que le proviseur Phélès avait voulu dire quand il l'avait informé que cette année, des élèves un peu spéciaux – dont le fils de Satan – étaient inscrits à l'Académie. Il fit un soupire silencieux. Neah n'en ratait pas une. Il fallait lui faire confiance pour être impliqué à la moindre embrouille.

Bref, il lui parlerait plus tard. Il avait un cours à faire.

_Bien, continua-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis votre professeur d'Histoire…

_On n'a pas déjà histoire dans le cycle normal à l'Académie ?, interrompit un garçon qu'il identifia comme Ryuji.

_Ce n'est pas la même chose. L'histoire que je vais vous apprendre est ce qu'on appelle l'« Histoire Cachée ». On connait tous celle qui se trouve dans les livres. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose d'enfoui sous chaque action, chaque guerre, chaque fait. Ce que vous allez apprendre ici viens directement des archives du Clan Bookman, transférée dans celles du Vatican il y a quelques années. Donc pas de risque que les informations soient fausses !

Wisely lança à Neah un regard qui signifiait clairement « je te l'avais bien dit » bien que celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à se demander ce que Tora faisait à l'Académie, et surtout en tant que prof !

_Le « Clan Bookman » ?, demanda Izumo.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai !, s'exclama le blond, ayant l'air de réaliser quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne sait qui sont les Bookmen ! C'est pourtant évident, vu le nom de leur clan…quelqu'un à une idée ?

Il regarda avec une légère satisfaction le bras de Neah se lever avec énergie, le blanc étant plus qu'heureux de pouvoir _enfin_ répondre à une question correctement. Sa voisine, Road, se tourna vers lui, curieuse de savoir quel genre de réponse il allait apporter.

_Le Clan Bookman était un regroupement d'historiens dont l'objectif était de rapporter la véritable histoire de manière entièrement objectif, raison pour laquelle une partie de leur formation consistait à se séparer de tous leurs sentiments, déclara-t-il fièrement devant les autres élèves, surpris. Il s'apprêtait même à continuer en entrer plus en détail sur le clan, mais il fut interrompu par Tora et un « stop ! » mental de Wisely. Après tout, il ne fallait pas paraître trop suspect aux yeux des élèves, et savoir quelque chose que tous avaient oublié depuis des décennies n'était pas forcément discret.

Neah bouda quelques secondes alors que Tora reprenait son cours. L'Innocence indépendante semblait s'amuser à enseigner, bien qu'aucun des deux Noé ne comprennent ce qu'il faisait là. Ils avaient perdu tout contact avec la famille Madao longtemps auparavant, et Tora ressurgissait soudainement. Une simple coïncidence ? Sûrement pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne croyaient plus aux coïncidences.

Une heure plus tard, les élèves quittèrent la salle. Seuls restèrent les deux Noé, qui assurèrent à Rin qu'ils trouveraient le chemin de leur dortoir, et Tora. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

_Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_On pourrait te retourner la question, répliqua Neah avec un petit sourire.

_C'est une longue histoire…, fit Tora. Pour faire court, je suis resté auprès des enfants de Lavi et Maora lorsqu'ils ont déménagé pour le Japon. Au fil des générations, certains d'entre eux se sont mis à voir les démons, ayant sûrement subi à leur insu un traumatisme malin. Quelques-uns ont fini par entrer dans l'Ordre, et j'ai suivi le mouvement. Bien entendu, ils ne savaient pas que je gardais un œil sur eux. Malheureusement, certains d'entre eux sont morts pendant la Nuit Bleue. Puis, cette année, le proviseur Méphisto Phélès m'a demandé d'enseigner à l'Académie, et me voilà. Et vous ? J'imagine que c'est encore une histoire tordue ?

Neah fit la moue, tandis que Wisely soupirait d'un air fataliste.

_On dirait que nous sommes destinés à être impliqués dans toutes les merdes surréalistes du monde. Avant, c'était Adam qui voulait la peau de Neah, et aujourd'hui, c'est Satan…

_Pardon ?!, s'exclama Tora, estomaqué. Satan ?! Neah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?!

_Mais rien !, protesta l'interpellé. J'ai juste aidé Rin quand il s'est fait attaquer par Astaroth, et il m'a dit que j'étais un traitre ! Après, quand Shiro, mon ami, s'est fait posséder par Satan, il a essayé de me tuer ! Et Méphisto – qui devrait vraiment arrêter de m'appeler petite pousse de soja ou je vais finir par m'énerver – a insisté pour que je rejoigne les cours d'exorcisme. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si terrible. Au moins, Wise' et toi êtes là. Et puis, il y a Road, aussi.

Tora hocha la tête, pensif. Pourquoi Satan en voudrait à Neah ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Et ça le faisait bien rire, aussi, que Neah soit toujours aussi susceptible à propos de sa taille. Enfin, quand on a sept mille ans et qu'on fait moins d'un mètre soixante-cinq…même Timothy, à quinze ans, avait été plus grand que lui.

_Au fait, dit-il soudainement. Tu n'as pas de problème avec le sceau ?

Neah secoua la tête.

_Non. La haine et la folie d'Adam sont toujours bien enfermées. J'ai un peu plus de mal à contrôler mes colères sans Crown Clown, mais sinon, tout va bien.

_Tant mieux, sourit le blond.

_Et…Tora ?

_Hm ?

_C'est quoi la Nuit Bleue ?

L'Innocence indépendante détourna les yeux. Il se souviendrait toujours de la Nuit Bleue. C'était l'une des expériences les plus terrifiantes qu'il ait jamais vécu, qui pouvait sans doute rivaliser avec le moment où il avait qu'il était une Innocence et la dernière bataille au QG de la Congrégation.

_Il y a quinze ans, expliqua-t-il, dans un monastère, Satan tua un grand nombre de puissants exorcistes. Un à un, il les consuma de ses flammes. Celles-ci s'élevèrent dans la nuit, bien visibles, et le monastère brûla jusqu'à l'aube. Ce drame fut appelé la « Nuit Bleue ». Beaucoup de personne ont perdu des êtres chers cette nuit-là, et autant veulent désormais se venger de Satan pour ce qui est arrivé. Voilà pourquoi il faut garder un œil sur Rin. Etre le fils du roi de la Géhenne fera de lui une cible.

Neah hocha la tête, Wisely et lui se promettant silencieusement de faire attention à ceux qui s'approchaient de l'adolescent.

_Toi aussi ?, demanda finalement le Comte Millénaire. Tu as perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais ?

_En quelque sorte, répondit tristement le blond. J'ai perdu une précieuse amie.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis, Tora se souvint qu'il était exorciste, et qu'il avait une mission à l'autre bout du monde – merci les clés de Méphisto. Il se dépêcha donc de partir, étant déjà presqu'en retard. Neah et Wisely quittèrent donc la salle pour retourner vers leur dortoir.

Tora tourna la clé dans une serrure pour se rendre au Vatican. Une fois la bas, une soupira encore. Si les Noé étaient impliqué dans le conflit avec les démons, on pouvait être certains que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Ce ne serait pas une simple guerre humains/démons à laquelle tous semblaient croire. Si les Noé mettaient leur nez là-dedans, ils allaient forcément finir par découvrir un terrible secret caché sous la guerre qu'ils dévoileraient avant d'aider à vaincre le méchant de l'histoire. Encore. Neah et sa famille rendaient toujours les choses bien trop compliquées.

_J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux, _pensa-t-il finalement. _N'est-ce pas, Yuri ?_

* * *

Quand ils retournèrent au dortoir, ce fut pour le découvrir vide. En effet, Yukio était partit à la boutique pour exorciste et avait été suivit par Rin. Les jumeaux leur avaient laissé un petit message indiquant leur destination, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas les attendre pour manger. Yukio leur rappela ainsi qu'ils devaient faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain et ne pas oublier de revoir leurs cours, sinon ils allaient finir par être à la traine. Ah, et Rin leur avait laissé des plats dans le frigo.

Les deux Noé mangèrent et, bien vite, dormaient comme des bienheureux au fond de leur lit. Comme quoi, l'école pouvait être assez fatigante.

Relire leur cours ? Quelle idée ! Pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille ? Stupide Yukio…pourquoi ne pas leur demander de réviser avant un contrôle, tant qu'il y était ?

* * *

_Il était debout devant le lac, les sourcils froncés, fixant de ses yeux dorés l'étendue d'eau gelée. En dessous, ce qui semblait être un liquide noir tournoyait. Ca s'agitait. Bientôt, le sceau ne serait plus assez puissant pour le contenir. Il espérait juste qu'ils seraient capables de le reformer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avec l'aide d'Innocence, ce serait plus simple, mais…_

_Le visage du garçon s'adoucit en pensant à son ami, le seul qui avait pu lui tenir compagnie. Ils s'étaient pendant un temps haït, prêts à s'entretuer à tout moment, mais une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à s'apprécier, plus rien n'avait semblé pouvoir les séparer. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose, ici. Mais son meilleur ami était partit, et il n'avait plus pour compagnie qu'un genre de mauvais esprit scellé dans un lac. Pas vraiment l'idéal, en somme._

_Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue gauche._

__J'espère que tu reviendras un jour, Crown Clown._

_Il l'essuya du revers de la main._

__Tu me manques._

_Il sourit tristement._

__Je t'aime._

* * *

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 4…j'ai longuement hésité à écrire ça à la fin, mais vu que ce ne sera pas le plus important dans l'histoire, j'ai décidé qu'un petit couple qui traine ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Donc voilà. Le Noé est amoureux de l'Innocence.**_

_**Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire…à part :**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**_

_**J'ai énormément de mal à constituer ma frise chronologique, parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai une nouvelle idée qui vient se rajouter. En plus il faut que /censuré/ s'accorde avec /censuré/ de sorte qu'il se passe /censuré/ mais comme il a /censuré/ il faut faire /censuré/ etc.**_

_**Ah oui !**_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait ?**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**Biz'~**_


	5. Chapitre 5

A new War begins

_**Salut la compagnie ! J'arrive avec le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps. En tout cas, je suis plutôt contente de l'avoir fait en moins d'un mois. J'ai toujours beaucoup de travail, mais j'arrive assez bien à gérer et à avoir du temps libre.**_

_**Bref, je voudrais préciser que la Yuri que j'ai mentionnée dans le chapitre précédent n'est PAS une OC. C'est un personnage qui n'est pas encore apparu dans le manga, mais qui apparait dans l'anime, et je pense qu'elle a son importance.**_

_**3j4 :**__** Ta review ne sert pas à rien ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui pensent comme toi…ça me donne encore plus envie de faire de mon mieux et de m'améliorer encore plus ! Merci à toi ! **_

_**HimeNoAria :**__** L'Innocence reviendra…peut-être…un jour…mais ça risque de prendre du temps ! /jette un œil à sa frise chronologique/…beaucoup de temps…^^'. Sinon merci pour tes encouragements !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui mettent des reviews ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain, quand ils retournèrent en cours, ils apprirent que la fille de la gérante de la boutique d'exorcisme avait été possédée et avait fini par rejoindre leur classe. Shiemi Moriyama semblait être une adolescente sympathique, mais extrêmement maladroite et peu à l'aise avec les personnes du même âge, à l'exception de Yukio, pour qui elle semblait avoir une affection toute particulière.

Leur premier cours de la journée était avec un professeur appelé Neuhaus. Ils devaient, chacun à leur tour, tenter d'invoquer un familier. Izumo invoqua deux renards dieux des moissons, et Shiemi un Greenman. Aucun des Noé ne fut capable d'invoquer, mais dans un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant…

Shiemi semblait être déterminée à se faire des amis, et suivait Izumo comme un petit chien. La jeune fille en profitait pour l'exploiter. Au bout d'une semaine de ce petit jeu, Road était intervenue, et avait admis la blonde dans son espace vital, avec plus de difficultés que lorsqu'elle avait fini par « admettre » Neah et Wisely. En fait, le maudit ne lui avait pas laissé le choix…

La semaine suivante, pendant leur cours de pharmacologie anti-démon, Yukio leur annonça qu'il partirait une semaine en camp d'entraînement dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Ils se trouvaient donc rassemblés dans le dortoir en question, la plupart des élèves se demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient que quatre à vivre ici. En effet, le dortoir de Rin, Yukio, Neah et Wisely n'étaient occupés que par eux, probablement pour des raisons de sécurité : Méphisto ne souhaitait pas que les apprentis exorcistes découvrent que Rin était un démon, ou la véritable identité des deux Noé. En effet, si l'information venait à s'échapper, l'Ordre serait vite au courant. Cela serait bien suffisant pour créer un mouvement de panique totale, et on lui reprocherait sûrement sa décision de les intégrer à l'Académie.

Les quatre filles du groupe, Izumo, Paku, Shiemi et Road, quittèrent la pièce pour aller prendre une douche. La première refusa catégoriquement de prendre son bain avec les deux dernières, ayant décidé qu'elle ne les appréciait pas. Shiemi et Road attendirent donc que leurs deux camarades aient terminés.

_Eh…Izumo, commença Paku en prenant sa serviette.

_Oui ?

_Tu devrais être plus gentille avec Moriyama et Walker.

_Je ne peux pas les supporter, répliqua Izumo en se renfrognant. En plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'ami. Je t'ai toi, c'est bien suffisant.

_Mais tu sais…je pense arrêter les cours d'exorcisme.

Izumo se figea, avant de se tourner vers son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, expliqua Paku. Je ne peux même pas voir les démons. En plus, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce cour, et je n'ai pas de motivation particulière pour être exorciste.

_Mais…je peux t'aider ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !

_Nous pouvons rester amies même si je ne participe plus aux cours…

Izumo se tut, à court d'argument. Elle se retourna vers le casier devant elle pour y prendre du savon, quand un petit cri de son amie attira son attention. Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle vit une Goule. Une Goule à forme humaine, qui ne semblait pas décidée à s'éloigner de Paku, qui poussa un autre cri, plus fort cette fois.

* * *

Le hurlement aigu de Paku fit sursauter les garçons restés en arrière. Ce fut à ce moment que l'œil de Neah commença s'agiter. Il jeta un regard à Wisely, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'un démon était dans le coin. Rin se leva et, très rapidement, était partit en direction du cri, suivit par les deux Noé qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait. En plus, Road était sur place, et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans les bains, pour y trouver Paku inconsciente et blessée, et Izumo complètement paniquée et incapable de contrôler ses invocations. Ils avaient croisés les deux autres filles sur le chemin, et Shiemi était en train de demander à Nii, son Greenman, de lui donner quelques plantes. Road avait déjà saisi le papier avec le cercle d'invocation et était sur le point de le déchirer. Elle s'interrompit en voyant les garçons entrer, avant de terminer son œuvre.

Wisely tira l'adolescente en arrière pendant que Rin s'occupait de la Goule, qui semblait décidée à le tuer. Neah intervint rapidement, évitant à l'adolescent d'être victime d'un étranglement. Mais au moment où la Goule l'aperçut, elle se mit en tête de le massacrer, et il dû éviter plusieurs attaques particulièrement violentes. Yukio intervint, tirant une balle dans la tête de démon, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Les autres élèves les rejoignirent, et ils se firent remonter les bretelles pour avoir agis en solo. Paku fut transportée dans une autre salle. Sa vie fut sauvée grâce à la rapidité d'action de Shiemi. A son réveil, la blessée annonça son intention officielle de quitter l'école d'exorcisme.

* * *

Une semaine après, Izumo était d'une humeur pire que d'ordinaire. Elle avait du mal à se remettre du départ de son amie, et ses constantes disputes avec Ryuji n'amélioraient rien.

_De toute façon, c'est impossible de battre Satan !

Et c'était repartit…les deux apprentis exorcistes partaient pour une énième engueulade concernant leurs objectifs respectifs. Car si Ryuji admettait sans détour que son but ultime était de tuer Satan, Izumo restait définitivement muette quant à ses fins.

La dispute continua un petit moment sous les regards blasés des adolescents, jusqu'à ce que Tora, leur professeur du moment, n'entre dans la salle. En les voyant, il fronça les sourcils, avant de tenter de les séparer. Se rendant compte que c'était peine perdue, il se décida à élever la voix, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre.

_Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Punition générale ce soir à la sortie des cours !

Un vent de protestation se répandit dans la classe, comme quoi ce n'était pas juste, que seuls Izumo et Ryuji auraient dû être punis, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, mais Tora resta sans appel. Le soir-même, ils auraient une punition collective, et devraient rester assis sur le parquet du dortoir avec une Pierre Fantôme sur les genoux. Il s'agissait d'un démon de bas niveau dont le poids ne cessait d'augmenter à partir du moment où on le prenait. Le blond avait beau être un professeur sympathique, il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse n'importe quoi dans son cours. Et puis, c'était l'excuse parfaite pour la réalisation de l'examen prévu par le proviseur Phélès.

Les neuf élèves se retrouvaient donc comme prévu dans le dortoir, et chacun râlait dans son coin.

_Nous avons une mission urgente, déclara Yukio alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte avec Tora. Nous reviendrons vous chercher dans trois heures.

_Trois heures ?, s'indigna Shima, l'un des plus prompts à se plaindre. Mais…

_Cette punition est générale afin que vous compreniez ce que c'est de prendre des responsabilités collectives même quand seuls un ou deux du groupe sont responsables. En plus de vous faire arrêter de vous disputer, c'est sensé vous apprendre à être une équipe. C'est ce qu'on appelle la responsabilité collective. J'espère que vous comprenez bien ce que nous essayons de vous dire.

Sur ces mots, les deux professeurs tournèrent les talons et quittèrent les lieux, laissant leurs élèves cois. Seul Neah avait cessé d'écouter, fermant les yeux et s'endormant profondément au beau milieu du discours de Yukio. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte à part Wisely – intérieurement hilare – et probablement Tora – intérieurement en proie au désespoir le plus total. Ni le poids de la Pierre Fantôme, ni les voix de ses camarades commençant une nouvelle altercation ne semblaient pouvoir déranger le dormeur.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, provoquant une panique générale. Décidément, les ennuis n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir. Y avait-il une personne particulièrement malchanceuse, dans le groupe ? Un aimant à problème, peut-être ? Ou alors deux ? Peut-être trois, si on compte un certain Noé liseur de pensées ? Allez, on va dire trois, au bas mot.

Wisely se dit qu'il serait peut-être une bonne idée de secouer Neah, alors que Shima se levait pour se diriger vers la porte, dans le but de quitter la pièce.

_Pas la porte, Renzo !, s'exclama le Comte miraculeusement éveillé, faisant sursauter les autres apprentis. Il y a une Goule !

_Tu ne dormais pas, toi ?, demanda Wisely.

_Je viens de me réveiller, répliqua le plus petit en désignant son œil. Saloperie de démons incapables de me laisser dormir.

A la fin de leur dialogue, la porte fut défoncée par la Goule en question, envoyant Shima contre le mur. Ryuji fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux Noé, se demandant comment le plus jeune avait pu savoir que le démon était là. Et quel rapport entre son sommeil et son œil ? Et…il dormait ?! Comment pouvait-il s'être endormi dans le laps de temps entre leur arrivée et celle de la Goule ? Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait remarqué, à part Wisely ? Décidément, les frères Kamelot étaient bien étranges, pensa-t-il sans se rendre compte que la seule question véritablement importante était la première.

_C'est la Goule d'hier ?, se renseigna Shima avec un sourire crispé. Charmante créature.

Cette remarque digne du Lavi que les Noé avaient connu fut ponctuée d'un petit cri peu masculin de la part de Konekomaru, qui crut ensuite bon de ramener sa science.

_Les Goules sont plus actives dans le noir !

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça.

Shima dégaina son bâton (est-ce un bâton ?), prêt à se battre. Neah et Wisely étaient debout et prêt à intervenir.

_Tuons-le avec des sutras, proposa Ruyji. Son verset fatal est quelque part dans l'Evangile de Saint Jean.

_Mais ça fait au moins 20 chapitres, protesta le jeune chauve.

_Vingt et un, corrigea Road. Je peux aider du 1er au 14ème.

_Ok, déclara Ryuji, prenant la direction des opérations. Konekomaru, tu t'occupes des sept premiers. Road, du huitième au quatorzième et moi, je ferais les derniers !

Le jeune moine commença aussitôt la récitation, attirant sur lui l'attention de la Goule. Shima se plaça devant lui avec son bâton, afin de le couvrir. Shiemi appela son Greenman, qui fit pousser une énorme plante, séparant la pièce en deux et les protégeant du démon.

Puis, Rin se souvint que, la dernière fois, il avait été la cible de la Goule. Ce devrait être la même chose. S'il voulait aider ses amis, il devait donc éloigner le cadavre ambulant en l'attirant dans un endroit désert.

Suivant le parcours de ses pensées, Wisely fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, l'adolescent n'avait pas compris le sens du mot « équipe ». Même Neah, qui détestait impliquer les autres dans ses problèmes, en savait plus que lui à ce propos !

Il soupira, alors que les autres élèves commençaient à protester contre le départ soudain de Rin. Au moins, le garçon avait le pouvoir de Satan avec lui, il devrait pouvoir se défendre.

Comme prévu, la Goule avait suivi Rin, les trois élèves stoppèrent leurs récitations, et le reste se détendit. Seule Shiemi conserva la plante protectrice conjurée par Nii. Bien lui en pris car, quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle Goule fit son apparition – comme si une n'était pas suffisante. D'abord choqués, Road, Konekomaru et Ryuji reprirent leurs arias, et Izumo réussit à invoquer ses deux renards.

Soudain, l'invocatrice blonde s'effondra, inconsciente. Wisely s'accroupit auprès d'elle, et fut pris, lui aussi, d'une quinte de toux.

_Ce sont les miasmes, expliqua Shima entre deux toussotements.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Neah lui-même commençait à froncer le nez, l'odeur de la chose n'étant pas des plus plaisantes et à cause de laquelle il sentait pointer une migraine d'enfer. Mais il semblait qu'il était moins affecté que les autres. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un Noé ? Non, Wisely avait l'air aussi mal en point que les humains normaux. Alors pourquoi ?

Il se demanda aussi s'il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la Matière Noire devant tout le monde surtout que, étrangement, le principal Phélès avait demandé à Tora d'enseigner tous les sujets de Guerre Sainte, y compris celle contre Adam. Bien entendu, le blond n'entrerait pas dans les détails, mais montrer ses pouvoirs serait suffisant pour les rendre bien plus suspicieux que nécessaire. Donc, pas de Matière Noire. En revanche, rien ne l'interdisait de se battre sans.

Quand la Goule attrapa Ryuji et le souleva, Neah cessa toute réflexion et mit au démon un coup de pied bien placé, l'envoyant un peu plus loin. L'attaque ne découragea pas le premier de la classe, qui ne s'arrêta pas dans ses arias. La Goule revint à la charge, cette fois-ci plus concentrée sur le blanc, à son plus grand ennui. Bon sang, mais pourquoi tous les démons le détestaient ?! Il n'avait rien fait, pourtant !

Il frappait incessamment, faisant le maximum de dommage, tout en se demandant quand Ryuji aurait fini sa récitation. A peine eu-t-il terminé de penser que la Goule tomba en poussière, au moment où le garçon prononçait enfin son verset fatal.

Puis, Rin revint, se demandant pourquoi il y avait une deuxième Goule. Il se fit encore une fois engueuler pour être partit seul et sans prévenir. L'adolescent sourit nerveusement devant les regards sévères de ses camarades. Réagiraient-ils ainsi s'ils savaient qu'il était le fils de Satan ?

En tout cas, le regard réprobateur et inquiet que lui lançaient Wisely et Neah semblait dire que son ascendance ne posait aucun problème – du moins, pour eux, même s'il ne savait pas si Wisely savait ou non, mais il pensait que oui, puisqu'il était le frère – et meilleur ami ? – de Neah.

Puis, Yukio entra, suivit par Tora le professeur Neuhaus.

_Yukio, commença Rin, s'apprêtant à révéler que l'homme avait tenté de le tuer.

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude dans les côtes de Wisely, qui semblait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et si les autres élèves lancèrent des regards étranges à l'enturbannés, Tora les fit se concentrer sur autre chose en continuant.

_Nous avons demandé au professeur Neuhaus de nous prêter une Goule ou deux pour l'examen d'Exwire cette année.

_L'examen ?

_En effet, de nombreux exorcistes qualifiés étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de problème ! Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas eu. N'est-ce pas Yukio ?

Des portes cachées s'ouvrirent partout dans la pièce, laissant apparaître une dizaine d'exorcistes, dont le professeur Tsubaki.

_C'est vrai, répondit le jeune professeur en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son frère. Le résultat de l'examen sera donné plus tard, quand tout le monde aura été soigné. Maintenant, je veux que vous alliez tous à l'infirmerie, compris ?

_Pas de problème pour ça, coupa Ryuji, mais avant, je veux pourquoi Kamelot était au courant.

_Je n'étais pas au courant, mentit Wisely, qui l'avait appris car il avait entendu les pensées de tous les exorcistes cachés depuis le début.

_Je veux dire Allen. Il savait.

Neah, qui ne commença à prêter attention à la conversation que lorsqu'il entendit son nom, se tourna vers le garçon.

_Je savais quoi ?, se renseigna-t-il en toute innocence.

_Pour l'examen, expliqua son frère.

_Quel examen ?

_Celui d'aujourd'hui, pour devenir Exwire, continua patiemment la Connaissance de Noé.

_C'était un examen ? Je ne savais pas…

_Mais alors comment savais-tu qu'il y avait une Goule ?

_Ah, ça…

Il resta pensif quelques minutes, avant de penser assez fort pour que son frère puisse entendre par-dessus les pensées des autres.

__Tu penses que je peux leur dire pour la malédiction ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait nous désigner directement comme Noé, pas vrai ?_

Wisely, en entendant cette pensée, se mit aussi à réfléchir, avant de répondre dans la tête du plus petit.

__Pourquoi pas. Et puis, si ne leur dit pas et qu'ils le découvrent plus tard, ils risquent d'être trop curieux et de se méfier. Mais autant éviter de tout dire._

Neah hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Ryuji, qui avait posé la question, avec un sourire triste.

_C'est une malédiction qui me permet de repérer les démons à partir d'une certaine distance. Je ne préfère pas parler de la manière dont je l'ai reçue. C'est…difficile.

Il prit bien soin de baisser la tête et de laisser ses mèches cacher ses yeux, ainsi que de faire disparaitre son sourire, afin d'avoir l'air d'un innocent gamin traumatisé. Cela fonctionna, car tout le monde se tut, ne souhaitant pas continuer vers un interrogatoire.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Ryuji d'être terriblement curieux. Cet Allen Kamelot avait un secret, un secret qui semblait plutôt bien caché et qu'il partageait avec son frère. Ces deux-là étaient loin d'être normaux, mais qui, dans une école _d'exorcisme_ était normal ? Ils avaient tous un passé, une raison d'être là, même Izumo, il en était certain. Il n'était certainement pas de son droit d'aller mettre son nez dans les affaires des Kamelot, mais tout à propos d'eux semblait…différent. Enfin, le plus jeune des deux savait ce qu'étaient les Bookmen, un clan secret disparu depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'on s'en souvienne ! Enfin, depuis la fin de la première guerre mondiale, s'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Madao.

Quand tout le monde fut à l'infirmerie, on leur annonça qu'ils avaient tous réussit l'examen avec succès. Puis, Yukio les quitta en leur indiquant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Seul Wisely et Tora, qui le connaissait bien, remarquèrent que Neah disparut peu de temps après le jeune professeur, visiblement avec quelque chose en tête. L'enturbanné secoua la tête, pensant que son petit frère aimait décidément trop mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir…le gamin était le fils de son ami, après tout.

* * *

Yukio descendait rapidement les escaliers du Vatican. Il devait absolument trouver Neuhaus. Et, à sa grande surprise, l'homme arrivait juste en face de lui. Il s'arrêta quand il l'aperçut.

_Professeur Neuhaus, salua-t-il froidement.

_Professeur Okumura.

Le borgne avait pour intention de continuer sa route, mais Yukio l'en empêcha.

_Pourquoi avez-vous encouragé mon frère à utiliser les pouvoirs de Satan ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur. De plus, vous l'avez attaqué avec votre Goule ! Il aurait pu être blessé et, de plus, je suis certain que cela n'entrait pas dans ce qu'avait prévu le proviseur Phélès !

Le professeur prit un ait dédaigneux, et commença à monter les escaliers. On l'avait appelé pour une mission, présumait-il.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais tué, de toute façon.

Il tourna au coin du couloir, laissant Yukio seul et fulminant. Enfin, pas vraiment seul. Parce que comme Neah est le héros de l'histoire, il se doit d'être présent quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout, tout personnage principal que se respecte écoute toujours les conversations importantes et privées de gens. Bref, le Comte Millénaire avait entendu la conversation, et celle-ci n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Je pense qu'on est bon pour une mission de sauvetage, Yuki-chan.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

_C'est réservé à Shiemi ?

Si Yukio avait répondu, il aurait déversé sur le blanc toute la frustration du monde. Mais comme Yukio était un adolescent calme qui ne s'énervait jamais – n'est-ce pas ? – il ne se mit pas en colère contre le blanc. Il devrait. Il savait qu'il devrait. Il n'avait aucune autre envie que de lui donner un bon coup sur le crâne à cet instant précis. Mais comme on n'a pas toujours ce dont on a envie… Il avait en effet des problèmes plus importants à résoudre. Peut-être plus, tard, dans ce cas ? Oui, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée. Sauver Rin, arrêter Neuhaus, et frapper Neah sur la tête avec un gros livre.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le Vatican sans voir Tora qui les regardait, appuyé sur la balustrade de l'étage supérieur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir venu, Rin ronflait joyeusement dans son lit. Une ombre s'approcha de lui silencieusement, l'attrapa par le col, et le tira violement hors de la chambre, le réveillant brutalement.

_Eh !, s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant Wisely. Qu'est-ce que tu…

_Tait-toi ! lui ordonna son camarade, qui procéda à le tirer dans la pièce d'à côté, dans laquelle attendait Neah. En voyant son frère entrer, le blanc à la cicatrice sourit, hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce, accompagné de Timcanpy qui, pour l'occasion, était sorti de son uniforme, ainsi que de Lero, qui pouvait toujours s'avérer utiliser sous sa forme d'arme – il avait même réussi à faire taire le parapluie.

Il rejoignit Yukio dans la chambre d'où venait Rin. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Si Neuhaus avait vraiment l'intention de s'en prendre à l'adolescent, ils seraient là pour l'accueillir. Sinon…ils s'excuseraient auprès du fils de Satan, et tout irait bien.

Mais non, il semblerait que Neuhaus n'en ai réellement pas terminé avec le garçon. Ils le laissèrent s'approcher discrètement – hum hum – du lieu sacré appelé lit duquel ils avaient évacué la cible quelques minutes plus tôt, et attendirent qu'il « tue » le pauvre Rin pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un tas d'oreillers.

_Et mer…

_Bonsoir ~ !

Neuhaus sursauta, n'ayant entendu personne arriver. Cette voix lui paraissait d'ailleurs familière et, quand il se retourna, il ne put que reconnaître un de ses propres élèves, l'un des frères Kamelot, celui avec la cicatrice, plus précisément. Il était nonchalamment assis sur le bureau juste derrière lui. Bizarrement, le « bonsoir » lancé en chantonnant d'un ton enfantin lui fit plus froid dans le dos qu'autre chose, encore plus que le fait que le gamin était passé dans son dos sans qu'il l'entende, alors qu'il venait juste de passer Exwire alors que lui-même était un exorciste accompli.

_Rin n'est pas là, si vous le cherchez, lança innocemment Neah. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très bien de la part d'un professeur de vouloir tuer un élève…

_Un démon !, s'emporta Neuhaus. Le fils de Satan !

_Je suis au courant, j'étais là quand ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés, répliqua Neah avec un sourire candide. C'est impressionnant, vous savez. J'ai même expérimenté les flammes bleues de Satan en personne. Plutôt douloureux, par contre. J'espère ne jamais devoir recommencer. C'est fatiguant, de se battre contre des méchants toute la journée…en plus j'ai promis à Niichan que je ne tuerai pas trop d'humains tant que je serais à l'école. En parlant de ça, c'est assez marrant l'école. C'est la toute première fois de ma vie que j'y vais, vous savez ? On apprend plein de trucs, mais c'est moins drôle que d'apprendre tout seul. J'ai beaucoup appris tout seul, vous savez ? Enfin, j'avais un peu d'aide quand même, mais on était juste deux ou trois, jamais quarante. Vous vous rendez compte ? Quarante ! Tout bien réfléchi, je trouve ça pas beaucoup. Vous savez pourquoi ? En fait, il a quelques années, dans notre maison, on était au moins une vingtaine, voire même un peu plus ! Aujourd'hui, on est douze, donc c'est un peu triste, vous comprenez ? En plus, avec Lero qui râle pour un oui, pour un non, surtout depuis que les démons essayent de me tuer dès qu'ils me voient. Vous connaissez Lero ? Non ? Dans un sens, c'est logique. Je sais ! Je vais vous le présenter !

Il leva la main, et Neuhaus remarqua le parapluie violet qu'il tenait. Il leva un sourcil septique, se demandant un instant si le gamin était fou, parce que voilà, c'était un parapluie. Qui donne un nom à son parapluie ? Et puis qui est capable de passer du coq à l'âne comme ça, aussi ?

_Pff, cet humain est un idiot, lero ! Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se dire que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire parapluie, lero !

Neuhaus comprenait mieux, maintenant. Ce…parapluie, était une invocation. Mais le garçon n'avait montré aucun talent pour cet aspect de l'exorcisme – ni pour aucun autre à part le combat à mains nues, s'il se souvenait bien – après tout, il avait combattu sa Goule au corps à corps avant qu'un autre Exwire ne la détruise avec des arias.

_Je croyais que tu n'étais pas capable d'invoquer des démons ?

_Lero n'est pas une invocation, c'est…

_Je suis un golem, lero ! J'y crois pas, lero ! Aujourd'hui, les humains ne savent même plus faire la différence entre un stupide démon sans personnalité et un golem de grande qualité au service du Comte-sama, lero !

La tirade indigné du parapluie ammena de nouvelle interrogation, surtout quand le blanc fit comprendre à son…golem ? qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler « Comte-sama » devant des humains.

Un « clic » d'arme à feu se fit entendre, et derrière Neah apparut Yukio, avec un air un peu perturbé, sûrement parce qu'il avait assisté à la conversation, en train de remettre ses lunettes en place.

_Neuhaus, je vais vous demander de me suivre.

Le borgne grinça des dents, avant de bousculer Yukio et de prendre la fuite. Neah, d'humeur joueuse, sauta sur ses pieds et partit à sa poursuite. Yukio soupira aux actions du blanc, qui semblait constamment oublier qu'il était encore novice en matière de démon et qu'il devait donc faire attention.

Il suivit le garçon aux yeux dorés, et finit par les rattraper au moment où Neuhaus semblait déterminé à se tuer par surplus d'invocations. Neah se contentait de le regarder faire, se demandant si Tyki lui en voudrait s'il laissait mourir un humain au lieu de le tuer. Il se demanda ce que le plus vieux ferait à sa place. Tyki ayant toujours été le plus diplomate, il devait être pris en exemple. Ok. Il devait tuer l'humain avant qu'il ne meurt lui-même. Mais Tyki lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas tuer les humains…et puis tant pis. Il avait qu'à être là. Point.

Très rapidement, il prit son apparence de Noé et attaqua. Neuhaus fut stupéfié en le voyant, ne sachant pas ce que sa couleur de peau et ses stigmates signifiaient. Le garçon était-il un démon ? Dans ce cas, que faisait-il dans une école d'exorcisme ? Il envoya plusieurs Goule contre le blanc, qui les détruisit avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses mains étaient entourées d'un halo sombre de Matière Noire. D'un mouvement rapide, il enfonça son point dans le sol, le faisant exploser sur une centaine de mètres devant lui.

Yukio pointa son pistolet et commença à tirer sur les innombrables Goules qui attaquaient. Neah participait également et tous les démons qu'il touchait étaient réduis en poussière. Au bout d'un moment, leur ennemi invoqua une gigantesque Goule. Yukio, surpris, recula d'un pas, avant de recommencer à faire feu. Mais ses balles ne semblaient pas efficaces contre l'immense démon. Profitant de la distraction qu'offrait le jeune professeur, Neah recula à son tour et brandit Lero, qui se transforma en l'énorme épée, aux couleurs inversée à celles de Crown Clown. Elle était identique à celle qu'avait utilisée Adam, et Lero avait gardé cette fonctionnalité quand Neah l'avait récupéré. Et si cette épée ne lui rappelait pas forcément de bons souvenirs, elle était tout de même bien pratique.

_Comment peut-il soulever une épée de cette taille ?_, se demanda Yukio en le voyant. Le jumeau de Rin fut violement projeté au sol par un assaut du démon.

Neah imprégna l'épée de Matière Noire et, sans attendre, coupa la Goule en deux. Il courut aux côtés de Yukio, histoire de vérifier s'il était encore vivant.

_Ça va ?

Le brun hocha la tête en se relevant. Il chercha Neuhaus des yeux, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

_Où est Neuhaus ?

_Hein ?, Neah tourna la tête. Oh…il s'est enfui. Le méchant. J'aurai du le tuer, ça nous aurait évité de perdre du temps à le poursuivre.

_Yukio ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Neah reprit très vite son apparence humaine. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Rin arriver en courant, suivit de près par Wisely, qui s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu le retenir. Ils leur expliquèrent que Neuhaus s'était enfui après que toutes ses Goules aient été détruites. Donc, pour le moment, Rin ne courrait plus aucun danger.

_Pourquoi Neuhaus essayait de te tuer ?, se renseigna Wisely.

_C'est un survivant de la Nuit Bleue, expliqua Rin. Il y a perdu son œil, et toute sa famille…

_Je vois…

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent, Yukio se demandant combien de nuits blanches il lui faudrait pour rendre un rapport complet au Vatican sur la trahison de Neuhaus.

_Au fait, Allen, finit par dire Rin.

_Oui ?

_D'où elle sort, cette énorme épée ?

_Ah…c'est Lero.

Lero reprit sa forme de parapluie, et fit part de son avis à son propriétaire concernant les transformations en arme sans prévenir. Ils finirent par retourner dans leur dortoir. Heureusement, on était vendredi soir, et le Vatican avait tout le week-end pour trouver un remplaçant à Neuhaus.

Et puis ça voulait dire que tous les devoirs que le professeur borgne avait donnés étaient annulés. Donc, pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

* * *

_**Je n'aime pas du tout la fin de ce chapitre, mais bon…je savais pas trop comment faire.**_

_**Sinon, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine.**_

_**Biz' à tous !**_


End file.
